All About You
by breathless01
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are best friends for almost twenty years and roommates for four. Rachel is raising Broadway star, but she can't go out on a normal date. And Quinn is...well Quinn is a dork. What will happen if Rachel decides to do complete makeover on Quinn with her two best friends, and Quinn suddenly isn't just a friend? AU. Faberry. Rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N I was reading this book and all I could think of while reading was Faberry, Faberry, Faberry. So of course I turn whole story upside down. Plot is from book and characters are not mine. Enjoy reading and tell me what you think!_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Someone would say that I don't need one more pair of black, shining heels. Especially because some inexperienced eye might think that there are eight similar pairs under my bed fighting for living space.

Someone else would say that the success of the first date doesn't depend on your footwear, and that the possibility that you will meet your true love in flip-flops is same the as in beautiful sandals…lets not think about that now. Lets think about my date, David. Lets think about his nice eyes and strong butt. That way you will better understand my problem with shoes and why, despite my strict rule that there is never sex on the first date, I remove every single hair from my body so that now my bikini-zone looks like it belongs to some Californian porn star. Just in case.

That's just another normal day for me in the last eight months. In that time I was pushed back into the dating world, which was like being awakened with a bucket of cold water after I spend last year in a relationship. In a serious relationship that wasn't that serious after all. Apparently my dear boyfriend was sleeping with his sister's best friend.

Still, freedom has its perks, as my friend Kurt says again and again. ''Imagine how fun it's going to be to find the next one!'' or ''Just think about all these shoes!'' It's true. Shoes always work.

The problem is that after six and half months of dating I'm slowly starting to realize that I'm not really good at it. Actually, judging by how many of my first dates resulted in second dates, I'm a lost cause.

It's not that I can't found someone who will go out with me. The problem is with the act of dating. And I do mean act.

Kurt says that I'm trying too hard. My other friend, Santana, says that I'm too weird anyway. And Quinn, who has been my best friend for almost twenty years and roommate for the last four, says that I should just be myself, that they need to know the real me. Which is why I'm concerned for her sanity, because really-why would anybody wanted to go out with me?

The real me doesn't drink water between drinks. The real me doesn't read any classical novels, barely cleans her make-up accessories, and doesn't volunteer every weekend.

As I'm getting ready for my date with David, I realize that tonight's real me isn't going anywhere. I met David through work. Despite the fact that we were talking about PR relationships, sparks were flying between us.

No. The me that will go out tonight is well read, funny and charming with shoes that would cast a shadow even on Sarah Jessica Parker herself.

I spot him as soon as I walk into the bar. This is one of my favourite places to go out, an old church turned into a bar is a good place to have a drink.

The lights are dim and it's incredibly hot. I stand up straight and make my way towards him, trying to imitate Audrey Hepburn. My feet are stable and they are not going back and front like they used to before I discovered a small trick in a magazine: place duct tape under the heels. Well, actually I didn't do exactly that. I couldn't find any duct tape, but I found bubble gum. It will do the trick for tonight.

David looks up and smiles. It's a smile that takes your breath away. But I don't lose mine. Oh no. Instead, I let a blunt expression of recognition cross my face.

''Hay Rachel, you look wonderful.'' He said and kisses my cheek. ''Nice shoes.''

It took all my self-control to not fall on my knees and express my undying love for this man and his outrageous taste.

''Thank you'' I say sitting down. '' You have good taste I see.''

And then I realize how it might sound.

''About shoes, I mean. Not because of me and my looks.'' I add quickly ''But, obviously that also isn't bad, just, you know, not that I'm full of myself or anything. Ha!''

It looks like David is having a good time. ''What are you going to drink?'' he asks, to my relief.

''White wine, please.'' I say, '' Chenin Blanc.''

''On its way,'' he smiles.

I'm extremely hot, so I take my shoes off and put them next to my chair.

''Are you busy with work?''

''Oh yes,'' I say, '' but I can't really complain.''

''Of course you are. You won almost every audition.''

Yes! He thinks I'm a big player!

''I was lucky,'' I smile. ''What about you?''

We spend the next hour talking about work (which I don't mind since he thinks I'm some famous Broadway actress) and little bit flirting. As he stands up to take us to the restaurant across the street, I'm already planning which school our first child should attend.

''Shall we?''

I take his hand so I can join him. But, while I'm standing up, I realize that I'm not going anywhere. Because I'm…for Barbra's sake…stuck.

Resting my feet on the chair wasn't a good idea, if you keep in mind that I have a big piece of pink bubble gum on each heel.

I try to set my right foot free, but despite all my trying it only gets worse.

''Uh, I, sorry…just a second.'' I lower my head with blushing cheeks and try to detangle it.

''Are you okay?'' he asks, looking down in confusion. '' Can I help?''

''No!'' I quickly say, pulling miles and miles of gum from my feet. ''Just a little problem with the shoes.''

''No, really, I can help…''

''No!'' I protest and finally set my feet free. ''I mean, look! I did it.'' I say proudly and remove my leg from the chair, which falls to the floor.

''I'm sorry about that.'' I say trying to find my left shoe.

''It's fine.'' He kneels down and gives me my left shoe with a confused look.

''Ohhh, thank you for that.'' I smile weakly and take my shoe.

But something about his facial expression tells me that nothing can save me anymore, not even my designer shoes.

* * *

''My date was an EPIC fail,'' I state.

''I'm sure you're over reacting,'' says Quinn.

''I am not! All night long he had the same look on his face as Dermont!''

Quinn looks at me confused.

''The building contractor, from before Christmas.''

''Remind me.''

''You know, the skinny one who looked like Robbie Williams.''

Quinn shakes her head.

''I broke his nose while I was dancing the YMCA dance?''

''Oh! That one. Well, The Village People have always been responsible for a lot of things.''

Despite the funny tone, Quinn is sadly looking at me. I know that look all too well by now.

''Do you think you're going out again?'' she continuous.

''Unless he forgets with what a fool he went out with, no, I don't think so.''

''It couldn't be that whole thing was just about a shoe accident.'' She says, '' I mean, yeah it was awkward, but was it really just that?''

''It was only the beginning. After that, I drank too much trying to calm my nerves. Apparently I called him Davis instead of David the whole night.''

She tries to contain her laughter. ''You want some toast?''

Quinn is in her orange night coat preparing dinner. The coat is a gift from her mother. I honestly have no idea where she managed to find that awful piece of cloth. I could be in a mall the whole day and never find anything like that.

I wish I could say that this is an exception, but sadly, her mom still buys her clothes. I tried to hint that that is not really normal, but without success. And the small amounts of clothes that she buys herself are even worse. Think Polo shirts that nobody under fifty should wear or Pokémon T-shirts that nobody older than five should wear.

But that doesn't matter. Quinn is the best friend anybody could wish for. She is also a great roommate, does almost all the house chores by herself and pays rent on time. She is above average funny and a great shoulder to cry on.

Despite all that there is something about Quinn that I can't deny, no matter how much I love her-she's a dork. Nerd. Geek. Adorable. Lovely. I couldn't live without her but still she's still a geek.

Quinn butters the toast, puts it on a plate and places it in front of me.

'' Do you have any cute friends at work?'' I ask. ''Someone you could warn about my clumsiness but convince that I'm worth it?''

She thinks for a moment. ''William is the only single guy, but I don't think he is the right for you.''

''Why not?'' I ask defensively.

''He's sixty three.''

I roll my eyes.

''Besides him, there is only me.''

I look up at her and our eyes met. We both burst of laughing.

Don't get me wrong. I love Quinn. She's intelligent, smart, buys perfect gifts for birthdays. Not like Finn, who forgot three years in a row and then tried to make it up to me with a set of comforters (I was born in August). In short, I really love Quinn, but I still wouldn't sleep with her, and that feeling is mutual.

''I already told you, you have to loosen up,'' she says. ''You'd have more luck.''

''Ugh, not this again.''

''Just think about Anthony and Cleopatra, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Benet or Katnnis and Peeta.'' She continuous, ''Those women were all passionately loved by their man, despite their flaws.''

That's so typical Quinn. First, despite the fact that that statement is short, it has not one, but a few literary references. And second, she's a hopeless romantic. And still she isn't really experienced in that area.

''They are not real, Quinn,'' I say, '' they are fictional characters.''

She gives me a look. ''No, you don't understand,'' she sighs. ''And besides, Cleopatra was real.''

''I know that.'' I say under my breath. ''What I mean is that you have to believe me in this case. In our time men expect women to be smarter than Carol Vorderman, cook better than Nigelle, and have bigger lips than Penelope Cruz - all at the same time.

''Well I don't.''

''You're Quinn.''

''And besides,'' she says, completely ignoring my comment, ''I didn't mean that you don't have to be pretty, I just meant that you don't have to be perfect at everything.''

''I would be happy if I wasn't not perfect at everything.'' I scoff

''Cut it out Rach. You're not that bad.''

''Oh, thank you very much.''

''What do I have to do to convince you?''

''You don't have to do anything.''

''Rachel, you are good enough. You don't have to always pretend that you're somebody you're not.''

''I don't.''

''Right. So you didn't tell that chef a few weeks ago that you were a finalist on a quiz show fifteen years in a row?''

''You always bring that up.'' I say. ''I didn't tell him that! He kind of…just assumed.''

She raises her eyebrow.

''Of course, until I sat on his cake.''


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Thank you so much on all favorites and alerts! _

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

I don't remember the day I met Quinn. But she does, her brain is probably as big as Pluto, she told me a story many times by now. She remembers every detail, it's almost scary.

We were in our fourth grade of elementary school and she was a new student. She was dragged in front of our class and she had to stand there until teacher Jameson introduced her to each one of us. Quinn says that those 4 minutes she had to stand in front of us, was most traumatic moments in her whole life.

If fourth graders can be that awful like Quinn remembers, is still a question. But there is no doubt that everybody thought she was different. A strange kid with accent, wild blonde hair and big glasses wasn't definition of normal.

Quinn says that silence after Miss. Jameson asked: ''Well kids, any volunteers who will watch for Quinn today?'' was so scary that you could hear how someone brushes their teeth on the other side of world.

And finally someone from third row raised hand.

''Alright teacher. I will.'' Said a strong voice. When she looked up she was surprised to find that strong voice belonged to such a small body. She saw a girl with big brown eyes and clumsy cut bangs.

''You like her.'' Hissed Andy Smith.

''Shut up or I'm going tell you to Puck.'' A girl hissed back.

I used that treat pretty often back then. I knew that my half-brother used violence only on me and that chances he is going to stand up from me while he is personally trying to drown me in water at home are pretty small, but oh well. He could be scary.

''Enough kids!'' Miss. Jameson said clapping her hands. ''Wonderful Rachel Berry, Quinn can sit next to you and you can show her around during lunch break.''

Quinn walked up to my desk and smiled. I frowned.

''Thank you.'' She said softly.

''No problem.'' I said back. '' Why are you wearing those glasses?''

Anyways, I don't remember the day, but I do remember that soon after that I started to admire her, but still had this strong urge to protect her.

I admired her because, yes, she was funny, but she also had answers for _everything._ How many bones had stegosaurus, how volcanoes work, how to make birds sing, and with all that she knew so many bad words on French it was ridiculous.

It looked like there is nothing she doesn't know. Witch worked out just fine for me because I wanted to know everything. I loved to learn back then.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Quinn needed to be protected from guys like Andy Smith. He would always steal her books or putt stickers of pink unicorns on her pencil-case, which he stole from Denise Gibbin (one of those girls you just know that they will end up working in strip club).

With time, actually years later, Quinn made her status in school. It was mostly because she was surprisingly good in sport. She didn't get teased anymore but she was still 'that freak who can play soccer'.

I, on the other hand, knew that Quinn had great personality. It actually pissed me of, because I knew if others would hang out with her, they would adore her. But she was to shy for that.

Today, Quinn still gets some strange looks. Her glasses are still huge, she dresses like grandma in kindergarten and her hair looks like lion's. But she doesn't care, so why would I?

* * *

''What do you think?'' I ask after I auditioned for one of my biggest roles yet.

''I can't believe you're asking me that.'' said Kurt ''You wouldn't be better even if you were naked!''

I try to hide my smile. All those rehearsals are finally worth it.

''You don't think I was holding last note to short?'' I ask

''What's with low self-esteem Rachel? You did perfect.'' He assures me

''Oh, please.'' I wave him off.

''It's true. I'm always telling you that in three years you're going to be biggest star, which you proved today. And most important thing, head director is al hot for you.'' He winks at me.

''And now you're ridiculous.''

''Trust me, you rocked.''

Kurt and I clicked the moment we met. He wanted to be actor until he realized that he is talented as a piece of wood. He's words. He said he realized that when he got turned down on audition for dead body in some documentary. '' If _that_ isn't a sign to give up, I don't know what is.''

Now, he works as costume designer. He's the best. Everybody wants him. So I'm happy that he is stuck with me.

''Remind me, how much do they pay you if you get a role?''

I open up the last page of contract and slowly turn it to him.

''Dear God.'' His eyes widen ''Rachel when you get this role we are buying yacht and taking off to Hawaii.''

''We would die of boredom.''

''We would take Quinn to keep us company.''

''It took me eight years to learn how to swim free style.''

''I'll buy you water wings.'' He promises.

''You are so full of yourself today.'' Jessie St. James says from across the room.

Jessie St. James is good-looking charmer-when he wants to be. He needs to use that ability to get some roles because he is not that good or when there is some chick with small skirt around. He never acts like that towards me. He likes to piss me off.

''Of course she is. She's brilliant.'' Kurt points out.

''I'm not that sure. I heard that this girl Sunshine is also in competition.''

''Yeah? Well I'm better.'' I say, even I know how god Sunshine is.

''I hope you are right Rachel.'' He continuous, checking his nails. ''I thought you should know since she's sure she got a job. She's has more experience than you.''

''I'm sure you got into last round thought, right?'' he says

''I'm sure I'll get there. At least I hope so.''

''Good. I'm glad to hear that. Sunshine got invited just after audition.'' I look up. ''They are picking the best three and she's in.''

I know she's trying to piss me of, but I won't let him. ''I'm sure they said something to Kurt on our way out.''

''Oh, that's nice to hear. It would be awful if you don't get the role. It would ruin your lucky path.''

Before I get a chance to answer him, Sugar is making her way towards us. Her father owns a theatre.

''Hay Rachel.'' She greets.

''Hello Sugar. You have lovely hair today.''

''Ooo, you like it?'' she asks shaking her head ''It took some time to get used to.''

''It looks nice.'' I confirm.

''It isn't too boring?''

''If you need someone to make it wild, just say the words.'' Jessie winks at her.

''Jessie is learning how to sexually insult women.'' I say to her, but she's too busy melting under his gaze.

''Don't listen to her. She's just jealous because soon she is going to be too old to be an object of desire.''

''I'm only twenty six…''

''An object of desire! Oh I like men with big vocabulary!''

''That not only thing that is…''

''Oh God, Sugar!'' I whine ''How could nice girl like you listen to this moron without urge to slap him across face?''

''Easley.'' She says and looks back at him.

* * *

When I open up my laptop I realize that I have 72 new messages. I quickly go through them and open up one.

Hey Short Stack,

I'm just telling you that you are in last round. Apparently head director is blind and he got hots for you. Congratulations, I guess.

Anyways, are you and Porcelain still in for tonight? I and Britts wants to get our drinks on.

San

Santana Lopez is my manager. I don't know why I gave her the job because she's pretty much a bitch. But she's the best and with time we grow close and now she's one of my best friends.

Of course we are in! Do you think that we would give up that easily? You are stuck with us now.

Kisses, R

Outstanding. Where are we going? I heard that the new place in Dale Street is fine.

Pukes, S

I _knew_ you're going in last round! Can you tell that Jessie in my name? Thank you.

Kisses, K

* * *

My love life is never going to move from dead spot if I don't lose some weight.

When I said that to Quinn, she looked at me like I lost my mind. And then I convinced her that it has _some_ logic and that I'm not just some shallow girl who likes to read gossip magazines and is obsessed with size of her tights. And then she pointed out that I adore gossip magazines and spend more time studying size of my tights then people usually spend time breathing.

First; if I had butt like national championship winner in gymnastics and abs like Cameron Diaz I wouldn't say a word. And second; then it wouldn't matter how I act on dates because everybody would still want me. After that I removed dust from my copy of _'Diet World'_ and calories counter.

Quinn just sighted and went grocery shopping with me.

And now she is having great time watching me go around market calculating calories before I put them in chart. By now we have: one eggplant (0 calories), big bag of beans (same), Ben & Jerry's ice cream (4 calories per portion, but I need some sugar after all) _Brie_ cheese (5 points, but still) two bottles of _pinot Grigio_ (9 points, but I have stressful job) and butter (1 point per spoon).

Quinn is looking at watch.

''Rachel, we are here already an hour, and we can't even make one lunch out of this. With this speed we are going to need _two weeks_ to finish.''

''Don't be dramatic.''

''I'm learning from the best.'' She winks at me. ''And besides, you said you hate '_Diet World'._''

''I did not.''

''You said creator is Mussolini.''

''Only because she's half bald. And, okay, she may be little bit aggressive, but it doesn't matter since I'm not taking classes. My will is strong enough to do this on my own. I'm just going to follow the rules of this food regime, which I know it gives good results.''

''If it gives so good results, why are you doing it again?'' she asks

I ignore the question.

''Is this allowed?'' Quinn asks, taking family sized package of chocolate dessert, which would be enough for bear to survive whole winter.

''God, no!'' I wince ''That must be…let me see…17 points!''

''I don't know what 17 points means, but judging by your reaction, it could be deadly.''

''It could be.'' I brush her of. ''That isn't allowed.''

''You don't have to eat it, I'm going to eat it by myself.'' She says

I look at her '' You're seriously planning on putting this next to mine lonely eggplant in fridge?''

''Oh come on Rach, leave me out of this stupid diet.'' She whines.

Quinn is one of those people who never give second thoughts about what are they putting in mouth. And still, she doesn't get any fatter.

I, on the other side, can't even look a desert, no, not even _think_ about it, without having second, third and hundredth thoughts.

It's because I know more. That is only example I can think of that I know more about than Quinn.

But it didn't help last bit this past years and I came to conclusion that it's better if you don't know anything about it. Just think about last generations. My grandma was so skinny she could fit in any dress and she knew about diet as much as about Kanye West songs.

But of course Quinn doesn't need to know about that.

''It isn't stupid. But if you don't wish to support me…''

''As always Rachel, I would do anything for you, but you can't expect me to live on one eggplant whole week. It's not human.''

I frown.

''And besides,'' she says putting desert in chart ''you'll train your self-control that way.''

''I don't want self-control, I want strong butt.''

We need to move faster so I put my calculator aside and just guess. Sausage (1 point), some funny looking sodas in cans (it must be 0 point), and toppings for ice cream (half point). I generously let Quinn to take one bag of chips because it contains olive oil, which we all now is healthy.

When we came to the cash, Quinn sights and takes desert.

''Okay, you win. I feel bad. I'm gonna return it.''

''Don't be silly.'' I smile. ''_You_ are right. It's my diet. Take it.''

''It's okay, I don't really mind.''

''Neither do I.''

''No really, I don't mind…''

''Quinn!'' I finally yell. ''Put. It. Back.''

''But…''

''Maybe I would want some after diner.'' I say under my breath so she has to lean on to her me.

''What about your diet?''

''Everything in small amounts is acceptable.'' I say remembering Mussolini's clone. '' I can have a bite or two.''

''Yeah, okay.'' She smiles. ''Good.''

A weird thing happened after that, when Quinn take her wallet out. Cashier smiles at her. Like, really _smiles_.

''This chocolate desserts are really good.'' She says, not looking away from Quinn. '' My sister and I ate it the other night, whit bunch of whipped cream. God, it was _so_ good.''

If she said something about whipped cream and her sister in same sentence to anybody else, they would be all over her. But not Quinn. She just says something under her breath and walks away.

But it didn't stop the feeling of jealousy in me.

Wait. No.

Not jealousy. We are just friends after all. I was just protective. She deserves better than some cashier.

But I was still unusually quiet on our way home and she looked at me strangely while I was eating chips, for which I realized later, contains my weekly quote of calories.

* * *

_A/N Leave some reviews and tell me what you think! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N And here is another chapter. Hope you're gonna like it._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Do you know those apartments from _'Elle Decoration'_? With fancy curtains and stylish walls? Well…our apartment is nothing like that.

I would love if it was, thought. But it never ended up like that, despite all my efforts.

I painted our hallway wall in beige, it came out brown. I painted it in yellow, it came out browner than ever. Then ochre, orange, light brown but nothing. When Quinn said that our walls probably can't take more color I gave up. And now every time I enter apartment I feel like I'm entering prison. But we got used to it by now.

Second reason why our apartment doesn't look like one from '_Elle Decoration'_ magazines is because there is just _so much_ stuff. Quinn and I are equally responsible for that. There are bookshelves all over the place, filled with books, CD-s, comics, music sheets, poké balls and superhero figures. And then there is Quinn's piano, my karaoke system and _oh_ so many stuff. But her books take up most of space. I'm never going to understand why would one need four copies of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, but whenever I mention it, Quinn goes all kinds of crazy so I just keep my mouth shut. It's for the best. And then there are encyclopedias. Encyclopedias about dinosaurs. What even… I just stay out of it.

Quinn, or her full name, Dr. Lucy Quinn Fabray, works with team of scientists on studying malaria and how to prevent it from spreading in Africa. She is so thoughtful. She would make perfect girlfriend. For someone else, of course. It makes me feel kind of bad when I'm taking bonus coupons from magazines.

But she doesn't read only science books or talk only about science. She even won Pokémon championship once with our friend Mike. She has a lot of free time.

''Have you already opened that chocolate dessert?'' I ask suddenly, cuddled up on couch.

Quinn looks up from her book. ''I don't feel like eating it tonight.''

''Why not?'' I smile weakly. ''It looks wonderful.''

She looks at me suspiciously.

''If I wasn't on diet and didn't have a date in three days, I would definitely eat it.''

She looks down at her book again.

''A date?''

''His name is Jake. We meet after my show. He's lovely. That's why I'm not taking smallest bit of that chocolate mountain. Even if I would swallowed it whole, in normal terms.''

Quinn shrugs. ''Maybe I'll have it later.''

''Which time?'' I ask.

''Which time?'' she repeats.

''Yes, what do you think when are you going to open it? You know…eight thirty-two, eight thirty-three…when?''

''Well, if we consider that now is eight thirty-one, I assume you want to open it now?''

''Well, if you'd open it now…''

''Like I said, I don't feel like it now, but you feel free to take it.''

''_I_ don't want it'' I said desperately. ''I'm on diet.''

''Why does it matter so much who is gonna open it?'' she asks.

''Oh Quinn.'' I sight. ''Would you please open it so I won't feel guilty for taking a bite?''

She smirks ''Sure.''

She went to kitchen to get dessert and comes back with two spoons, while I switch TV on.

''What are we watching?''

''Reality show in its best. Your favorite.'' I tease because I know she doesn't like them.

She rises up an eyebrow.

''Enjoy life Quinn. You could like it.''

''What is it about?'' she asks.

''Some poor guys without life go on complete makeover. But I don't mean just clothes. They teach them how to act and flirt, they get new haircut, manicure…''

''Is there anything left of them after?'' she interrupts.

''Good parts.'' I say. ''So, no, not really.''

While I'm drowning in chocolate on my first day on diet, I'm completely lost in show. This week guy is Brian, thirty-eight years old virgin, who works in dog shelter and has teeth like a horse.

''And I thought _I_ was bad.'' Says Quinn.

''Just wait.''

An hour later Brian looks like he's Levi's model with more hot girls around him than some bends have.

''I have to admit, that's impressive.'' Quinn comments.

''Told you. Oh, man.''

''What's wrong?'' she asks.

''There is no more dessert.''

''That's true.''

''You must have eaten it whole.'' I say.

''I don't think so.''

''Quinn. I'm sure you did. I couldn't eat half of chocolate cake, I barely notice it. Tell me I didn't.''

She laughs. ''Of course you didn't. I ate most of it. You had like, bite or two.''

''I thought so. '' And then idea hits me.

Quinn notice. ''What is it?''

''Oh, nothing really.'' I shrug it off.

''_Rachel_?''

''Nothing, really. I just…''

''You just what?''

''You know what are you like with women, right?'' I ask.

She looks at me confused. '' You mean…like shy? And occasionally awkward?''

''Is it hard for you?'' I ask, slowly.

''It could be better.''

Quinn had girlfriend three years ago. It was a lab romance. She spent ten months in relationship with Sharon, before she left for some project in Russia.

Sharon wasn't bad at all. She was quiet, she stayed out of your way, simple but not unattractive. This would probably sound overprotective, but she wasn't good enough. Actually, now that I think about it, she was so painfully _right_ for Quinn, it started to get on my last nerve.

When I first meet her, I wanted to like her. _I tried_. But she would just hold Quinn's hand _all the time_. And in front of me! I mean, who does that?

''I'm sure you'll meet the right one Quinn.''

''It's not that. Actually, I think I already found her.'' She blushes.

''WHAT?! When? How? Where? What didn't you tell me anything?'' I ask in one breath.

''I'm not telling you.'' She says, disappearing further in couch.

''Come on, tell me! Do I know her at least?''

She furrows her brows. ''I don't…I'm not really sure.''

''Yes or no Quinn, we know all the same people.''

''It's just…I guess then…yeah. You…know her. In some way.''

Well now that's clear.

''If I help you, you're going to tell me?'' I made an offer.

She laughs out loud.

''What so funny?'' I frown.

''Nothing, it's just…you are gonna help me to get…never mind. We'll see how _that_ will end up.''

''So, that's a yes?'' I check.

''It's a yes.'' She smiles back.

''So does this girl like you, or?''

''Well, she likes me as a friend, but nothing more, I think. She goes out with all those guys, not really successfully may I add, but she never even thought about going out on a date with me.'' She finishes sadly.

''Don't let her bring you down, Quinn. Santana, Kurt and I will help you find some sexy clothes and give you some tips, we could even go to the bar and practice little bit, and then you'll go to her and show that bitch what she's been missing this whole this time. And if she goes out with so many guys she's obviously a slut too. I don't understand how you can think that is love of your life. Quinn! Stop laughing! I' m serious here!''

Quinn is at this point literally choking.

''Hahahahaha this is going hahahaha to be hahahahaha _SO GOOD_!''

* * *

I'm so excited about Project Quinn that I almost canceled my date with Jake. But Kurt is out and Santana went on date with Britt. They are watching ducks tonight. It's romantic. So we decided since tomorrow is Saturday we are going to do a makeover then.

And that is how I ended up in some old bar on Friday night. But when Jake enters through door, I know I made the right decision. He is professor on Julliard, he teaches theatrical arts. I don't see how I can screw this one up. It's too good. We meet on one of my side shows. It was some project in which we decided to bring 90's back through musical. He was there with his class.

''Rachel, how are you?'' she smiles ''My kids loved the show, despite all loud music. Or because of it. I'm not really sure. I thought it was fantastic.''

I didn't really liked the show. I did it only because I didn't have any auditions and I was bored.

''I completely agree with you. '' I say, trying to remember what director have told me. ''I think they tried to show how back than people communicated through music and today they communicate only through phones and Facebook.''

I lean back and watch his face. If you ask me, that show was total fail. But he seems impressed so I'm satisfied.

''You are completely right. '' He nods ''that's what show was about. That and about never-ending tragedy of human relationship and how it mange to mutate in twenty-four hour world.''

''Mhm.'' I nod along.

''Of course, it was all such a cliché.'' He continuous. '' You leave with bleak and unrelenting sense of fake electro fun, which is typical for places where you have to buy happiness. It was electronic masturbation for soul, in its most magnificent and most odious form. Don't you think so?'' he asks

''Sure.'' I say, hopping he would change the subject.

'' It doesn't mean that the kaleidoscopic nature of the show wasn't its most moving part. It is impossible even for…''

''Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom.''

After I do a double-check on my make-up and mentally prepare myself for the rest of the night I come back to our table to find him talking on the phone.

''No, I…I really have to go now. I'm serious mom. Bye.'' He puts his phone on the table and looks at me shyly ''That was my mom. I'm sorry, but you know how they can be sometimes.''

Actually, no. I don't know since I don't have one.

''Anyways, where were we? Oh, yes. Kaleidoscopic nature…'' he's cut off by ringing of his phone.

''I'm sorry, but it will be easier if I answer immediately.''

''Yeah, sure. Go for it.'' I smile weakly.

He answers and starts conversation in front of me, but when the voice from the other side becomes nervous he excuses himself and goes outside. I'm sitting next to window, admiring my glass of wine and watching how Jake waves with his hands.

After seven minutes he takes a deep breath and comes back in.

''I'm so sorry.''

''It's okay, really.'' I smile at him.

''Did I heard correctly the other night when you said you adore avant-garde theatre?''

Damn, did I really say that?

''You know, I like it just like everybody else.''

He seems disappointed.

Well, fuck.

''Like everybody else who saw the show of Samuel Beckett five times.''

His whole face lit up. ''God, we have so much in common.'' He happily announces.

Hahaha, no.

''Don't we?'' I say with so much sarcasm that I even caught myself of guard. God.

He's totally oblivious.

''You're such a nice woman, Rachy.''

No. Don't. No. Please stop.

''I don't really know about that.'' I say, honestly.

''You are. You are so passionate,'' the only thing I was passionate about is this glass of wine ''strong minded,'' did I even had a chance to form a sentence? ''and just so…'' and he's interrupted by his phone. _Again_.

''Yes, mom?''

* * *

Kurt looks like he ate still living jellyfish and then drunk a whole bottle of gasoline when I tell him about last night. ''That's very…odd.'' He finally manages. ''No really, one call would be suspicious. Eleven is just... I admire you for staying that long.''

Kurt, Santana and I went to the mall with Quinn to find some nice clothes.

I shrug. ''I'm not going out with him again, that's for sure.''

''Only you Berry. Only you could manage to find someone more pathetic than you.'' Santana remarks.

''Oh god. Don't worry. You'll find the right one.''

''Soon, I hope.''

I got over my ex-boyfriend Finn. But I miss intimacy. I miss rainy days when we would just cuddled up on bad and enjoy each other's warmth. Kisses and small talks about nothing. And I must admit, I miss sex.

''Where is our personal sex bomb?'' Santana suddenly asks ''She's in dressing rooms forever. Me don't gots time for this.''

Quinn isn't thrilled with this whole makeover at all. She just shyly goes around with us, not saying a word. It's like we are at sex shop or something.

''Uh, Quinn?'' I ask slowly ''Are you done soon?''

When I don't receive any answer I say I'm coming in.

''_NO_!'' she suddenly yells.

''Than hurry up! You have an appointment in hair salon and we didn't do anything yet.''

There is slight movement from dressing room and then Quinn's head comes out.

''I'm not really sure this suits me.'' She blushes.

''Dr. Fabray.'' Says Kurt ''Of course it suits you, I picked it up. Now come out already.''

Kurt enjoys this all too much.

And then finally Quinn comes up. We all stare in shock.

We thought we couldn't possibly pick up wrong clothes. But we were wrong. God, we were so, _so_ wrong.

''How does she do that?'' Santana mumbles.

''Do what?'' I whisper back.

''Make all clothes look like…_that_.''

Ten minutes later and everything gets clear. It wasn't our fault. Quinn told us all wrong sizes and somehow managed to pair up wrong clothes. Despite all instructions. For someone so smart she sure is such a dumbass sometimes.

We send Quinn back in dressing rooms with right sized clothes this time.

''I'm going in with you.'' Says Santana.

Quinn eyes widen. ''No, you're not.''

''Get your mind out of the gutter, Fabray. I have a girlfriend. And besides someone has to make sure you don't mess up again. Kurt can't since he is still a guy and…well, you remember the high school Rachel.''

''Hey.'' I say, defensively. ''I was young and stupid.''

Santana ignores me. '' You can keep your underwear on for all I care.''

''Geez, thank you San.''

With that, they leave.

I try to ignore the urge to go after them when I catch a glimpse of Kurt showing something in his bag.

''What are you doing?'' I say in mild panic.

''I'm taking Quinn's Pikachu shirt.''

''She really loves it Kurt.'' I say, relived.

''I know. That is exactly why I'm taking it home and burning it.''

Five minutes later, Santana comes out with I-just-saw-barking-bird look on her face.

''What is it?'' I ask.

She just sits and stares blankly into nothing.

''What is it?'' asks Kurt again.

''Quinn's body.'' She shakes her head. ''I wasn't expecting…_that_.''

''Is there something wrong with her body?'' I ask, frowning.

''No, Rachel. It's gorgeous.''

''What, Quinn's body?'' I ask disbelieving. ''Quinn _Fabray's_ body?''

''It's hot. Sexy. Perfect. Heavenly even.'' She says with this dreamy look on her face.

''It can't be.'' I say, still not buying it.

''I'm telling you Rachel. She has a body of sexy underwear model. She has abs Rachel. _Abs_. And her ass is so…_fuck_.''

''Oh god. Please stop. I don't need to hear this.'' Kurt comments.

And I mentally thank him because the pictures that just assaulted my mind shouldn't be here.

''If that was moving around my bedroom for four years, I would tap that already. I would tap that so hard. There is something seriously wrong with you short stack.''

''She has her own bathroom. And you saw what kind of clothes she wears. I didn't even know she has a body until you mention it.''

''Well you are going to see it now. How does it go back there hot stuff?'' she yells back.

''I'm not really sure about this.'' She yells back.

''Come here and show us.'' Demands Kurt.

''It's just that this jeans are really tight around my…_back_.''

''They are supposed to be. Now come here.'' He says back.

''And this shirt has really low-cut and…''

''Oh, for love of God Quinn come here before I come back there and drag you out personally.'' Snaps Santana.

Quinn does.

And _God_.

Santana was right. Quinn looks hot. She wears simple black top with leather jacket, but it shows everything. Her boobs are perfect. Just the right size. And top is tight so you can see her abs flexes as she breathes.

_God. _

Her ass. I don't know how she managed to hide it for so long, but now it's in spotlight. I can already imagine how it would feel under my touch. So smooth and _God_.

I suddenly realize what I'm doing and pick up my jaw from the floor.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh fuck.

But _God_.

* * *

_A/N Thoughts? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Is it to soon to say that I love you guys? Because I do. I really do._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Quinn is not a kind of person you would usually see in Hair Salon '_Cut_'. Even I feel like an alien here. And I don't have a hair that looks like a bird nest. I strongly believe that every single person in here woke up at 4 a.m. just to style her/his hair to perfection.

I managed to keep still for full two and a half seconds before I put a hat on my head. It's just too much. I feel like I could be replaced for a broom or something.

Kurt and Santana left us. They will come back later tonight when we are going to teach Quinn how to flirt. That would be the greatest challenge. Quinn is just extremely shy.

They put us on two seats in back, where we are patiently waiting for further instructions.

''There is no use in hiding it. I saw that mess as soon as you walked in.'' a voice says and my hat flies away.

''What do we have here? Brown hair in waves with side bangs. These are awful! Who on _Earth_ cut them?!''

In mirror I see that there is middle-aged, short man staring at my head. I want to say. 'You. You are the one who cut them.' but I don't.

''I'm not your client.'' I squeak instead. ''She is.'' I say, pointing in Quinn.

He looks at Quinn and dramatically gasps.

Quinn smiles sweetly at him. ''Hello.''

''Dear Lord help me.'' He says while picking up the magazine and waving it around. ''Cheers. My name is Anton.''

''Our friend Kurt recommended you to us.'' I say.

''Kurt?'' He beams. ''I still remember our first time.''

Oh God. Kurt forgot to mention me this.

''He was so sweet, young and innocent before he walked in this salon. But when he left…''

_Please_ don't tell me. I'm not paying for this.

''His hair was begging for attention. It was _crying_ for some good care. And I gave it to it. I made love to that short brown hair. And look at him now. Kurt and his porn hair. Oh, the memories.''

Well.

''Now, let me see that.'' he said, running his hands through Quinn's hair. Lucky bastard.

''Mmm. You have really soft hair. You obviously take good care of it. We just need to style it somehow. Do you have any ideas of what you want Ms. Fabray?''

''I don't really…''

''Yes.'' I cut her off. ''It has to be sexy. She needs to win her girl, so it needs to be sexy.''

He thoughtfully nods.

* * *

I was so wrong. _Make it look sexy_. Hah. Good one Rachel, good one.

Quinn looks hot. Like _hot_, hot. Like she had sex all night, hot. Her hair is styled to look wild. And now she should walk around with 18+ sign around her neck. Don't lead your kids this way people. They are going to lose their virginity.

And don't think that is good thing, because it isn't. I can't be near her anymore. I'm uncomfortable and nervous and I have no idea what's going on.

_You wanna jump her bones._

No I don't.

_Yes, you do._

Yes, I…No.

God, where is optician when you need one.

We are waiting for Quinn's eye lenses. As much as she looks cute with her glasses on, we need to get rid of them to complete this look.

''Do you think this will work? I'm not really sure about it.'' Quinn says quietly.

Oh, you have no idea.

''Believe me, it will.'' I say looking up to meet her eyes.

_Huge_ mistake.

Without glasses her eyes are…everything. They are deep and hazel and they are looking at your soul. They are harmless. They are inviting you in. I have this need to get closer to her. To touch her. To do something.

_Look away before you do something stupid, Rachel._

And I do. But…her lips. So full and pink. They look so soft, like they could work magic. I bite my lip. I bet they do. I feel myself lean closer.

_No. Don't. Stop. _

Her lips are moving. So deliciously. I wonder how they would feel against mine.

_Like haven._

''Rach?''

I hear her say. It's coming from somewhere far away. But she's so close. She's just here. I look at her eyes.

Huge mistake, indeed.

_Don't do this, Rachel. Not here. Not like that._

Her eyes are now dark green. One second she's looking back at mine and next second she is looking at my lips. How am I supposed to stop now?

I have to, though. I know I need to. I just don't know how. How do you stop? How do you even breathe?

And that is how I found myself hoping for zombies to come. For plane to crash on us. Volcano to erupt. Hell, Pikachu would do right now. _Anything _would do right now.

''Here you go.'' Optician says giving me small box.

I snap back from my world.

''Thank you. Thank you, thank you so much.'' I breathlessly say.

Quinn takes box.

''Don't mention it, really.'' He says back. ''So, are you an actress?''

''No, I'm doctor.'' Quinn says back immediately.

''Good for you, Ms. Fabray, but I was asking the other lady.'' He says smiling cocky at me.

Quinn glares at him.

''I…yes. I do in fact. I work on Broadway.''

''Ah, that's good. It would be shame for world not to see your beauty.'' He winks.

''You are too nice.'' I smile shyly at him.

''I'm Paul.''

''Good for you.'' Says Quinn clearing her throat. ''Now, if that's all, we have to go.'' She grabs my hand and led me out.

''He was nice, don't you think?'' I ask once when we are out.

''Mhm.'' Says Quinn.

''Nice eyes.'' I continue.

''I've seen nicer.''

_Anything to stop thinking about you._

* * *

''When are they coming?'' yells Quinn from her bedroom.

''For about 15 minutes.'' I take a bottle of wine from the fridge and note one point on my diet table. I know that every glass of wine should be two pints, but there is no way that liquid can worth as much as Milky Way.

''Are you done yet?'' I ask. ''We are just practicing, you know.''

''I know. You are not letting me go in public yet. But I still want to look good.'' She appears on doorway.

''That's the spirit.'' I say looking at her. ''Oh.''

She's wearing tight black jeans and black top that rivals more than it hides. Now complete that with knee-high boots, leather jacket, shiny belt and sex hair.

''What's wrong?'' she asks looking down at herself concerned.

''N-Nothing. You are…You look…I mean…''

There is some wild knocking on door.

Thank God.

''I'm going to get that.'' I say stumbling on my own feet. And they say Quinn is the one who need some game. Ha.

I open the door and Santana, Brittany and Kurt come rushing in.

''About damn time, Gimli.'' Says Santana.

''We were waiting for 10 seconds most, Santana.''

''It's irrelevant how long Kurt. We were still waiting.'' She glares at him.

''There is some girl with serious sex hair in Rachel's kitchen guys.'' Says Brittany from doorway.

Kurt and Santana are in the kitchen before I can blink.

''Quinn? Is this Quinn? Am I dreaming?''

''Woha there.''

They are circling and poking her like she's an alien. Quinn awkwardly shifts from side to side.

''Stop it guys. You are making her uncomfortable.'' I say.

''Yup. Yeah. That's it. We can forget about this stupid project and you are joining me and Britt-Britt. Can she Britt?'' Santana says hopefully looking at Brittany.

''I would so tap that.'' Brittany says back.

''Okay guys, no. We are here to help her swoon her girl.'' Kurt cuts in.

Like I would let them anywhere near Quinn.

''I just don't understand why Quinn wants…'' Santana begins.

''Santana!'' Quinn interrupts. ''Shut it.'' she warns her with pointed look.

''So hot.'' Brittany whispers.

''Calm your tits Q. I'm not gonna tell.''

''Okay guys! Let's move this into living room.''

And before I have time to figure out what just happened I'm dragged by Kurt in our living room.

Kurt takes arm-chair, Brittany and Santana couch, so Quinn and I are forced on love seat. Just my luck.

''So what have we missed?'' Kurt asks eying Quinn.

''Well, as you can see we got her hair styled and we replaced her glasses with lenses. Nothing too serious.'' I say.

''Ohh, that's cool! That's the same thing Clark Kent had done!'' Britt exclaims happily.

Quinn's whole face lights up.

''Okay. Now that we fixed your look, we have to set free your inner sexuality.'' Says Kurt.

''My what?''

''Inner sexuality. There is beast inside of you who is just waiting to be free.''

''Beast?''

Kurt nods. ''And we are going to help you.''

''Umm, yeah. Okay, I guess.''

''You don't have to be insecure Quinn. You are ready. I can feel it, I can see it. I can smell it.''

''You are probably just smelling pizza.'' She says.

''No, not that. You are like a volcano. Ready to erupt.''

''What? Thousands of years old and full of gas?''

''I'm going to check on pizza.'' I say and disappear in kitchen before I burst out laughing.

I can hear Santana choking in her own laughter and Kurt taking deep, calming breaths.

* * *

Quinn looks lost. And scared.

''First rule of flirting.'' Santana says. ''You have to feel comfortable in your skin. Do you feel comfortable in your skin?''

''I guess.'' Quinn replies.

''You guess, Quinn? You _guess_?'' Tonight, Santana is in her element. ''We don't want you to guess. We want you to know. You are _on top of the world_ Quinn. On. Top. Of. It.''

''You are right San. Quinn would totally be top.''

''The thing is,'' I basically yell. They need to stop saying things like that. ''girls need some encouragement. There is no girl that would just come to you without any signs of affection from your side.''

''I guess I can do that. Yeah.''

Santana shoots her pointed look.

''You have to tell her 'You are sexy. I want to talk to you. I want to know you better' without a single word.''

''You mean like, I have to write her a latter?''

I can her Santana quietly cursing in Spanish.

Just don't laugh. Take it easy,

''You have to tell her with your eyes.'' Santana says huskily.

''My eyes?''

''Your eyes.'' Brittany breathes. ''Let's just show her. Maybe it will be easier.''

''Yes! That's great idea Britt. Let's do that.'' Kurt says bringing two chairs and putting them next to piano. ''This is going to be our bar.''

''This is going to work.'' Says Santana. '' Come on Rachel. I don't have all night.''

''Come on where?''

''Sit. And drink some wine.''

''What? Why?''

''So Quinn can seduce you, you moron.''

_Oh no. No, no, no, no_.

''You must be kidding.''

She doesn't even blink. ''Do I look like I'm kidding? Go already.''

This can't end up well.

''Why don't you go?'' I whine. ''What about Kurt?''

''Because I couldn't manage two seconds without laughing in her face or punching her. And I'm just gonna pretend you didn't ask the other question.''

''But…''

''No buts.'' She says giving me glass of wine and putting me on chair.

_Shit._

''Alright, Quinn.'' Kurt says. ''Go.''

She nods and slowly approaches me. ''Umm, can I join you?''

_Damn her eyes._

I nod, somehow forgetting how to talk. She's still looking in my eyes.

''That's good. Now turn your chair so you are facing her.'' Santana instructs.

Quinn turns her chair. Our knees are brushing. Do I blink? I'm I supposed to say something? Do I just jump her, or?

''Good. Now say something. Keep her interested.'' Santana continuous.

''Umm…'' she bites her lip.

_Yup. Just jump her._

''Come on Quinn.''

''Umm…''

_Look away. Look away. Just look away._

''Anything.''

She leans in closer. Oh God. Breathe. Just breathe. In. And out. ''Do you know who Superman is?''

_Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. Tell me. Teach me. Show me._

Kurt looks like he is going to pass out and Santana is rolling on the floor.

I try to swallow.

''Second rule of flirting,'' Brittany says. ''don't talk about superheroes if you want to get someone in your bed.''

* * *

_A/N I'm trying to find someone to beta this story but it's taking longer than expected. So, do you want me to stop posting until I find someone or ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N You can't see it guys, but I'm sending you hugs and kisses. Thousands of them. You are awesome. Sorry for long wait, though I found beta so yay! for that. :)_

_** Sheila:** The book is called My Single Friend by Jane Costello, but I really don't recommend it xD. It has great beginning, but soon after that everything goes to hell. I stopped following it because if I didn't, this would've happened: Quinn and Reachel wouldn't show any interest in each other until the end (really frustrating book), Brittany would cheat on Santana, Quinn would sleep with Santana in poor attempt to comfort her and then Rachel would sleep with Jessy. Oh and Finn and Kurt would end up together. Also Puck and Britt. I just can't write it that way._

_Anyways, here is the short fill. Next chapter is comming soon! Enjoy :D_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After twenty minutes of unsuccessful flirting, as Santana says, we decide to go out to a real bar and see if the roleplaying was going to make any difference.

But honestly, they just don't understand. Santana wasn't on that chair fighting for air. Quinn wasn't looking at Brittany _that_ way. Quinn could've been talking about World War II with _that_ look, and I would've still swooned.

I mean not me, _me_. The person in that chair would. We are best friends after all.

And now Quinn is staring with her jaw on the floor seeing how Santana works it. Santana picked the most attractive girl in the bar who just happened to be surrounded by a dozen guys and started flirting with her. Since it's for the project, Brittany doesn't mind. It's pretty impressive I must admit. It took only a couple of minutes before the girl forgot all about the guys and focused solely on San. But as soon as girl became touchy, Santana left her.

''And that's how we do it in Lima Heights!'' Santana says finishing her drink.

''That was so hot baby.''

''You know it.'' She kisses Brittany softly.

Quinn shakes her head.

''There is no way I can do that.''

''Of course you can't. You are not that hot.''

_HAHAHAHA, good one._

''Don't listen to her Quinn. Just pick one girl and go for it. I'm sure you're going to be good.'' I assure her.

''Surly you would know, wouldn't you Berry?'' Santana remarks.

I gave her a look, but choose to ignore it.

Quinn scans the room. ''Umm…I don't know. They are all beautiful in their own way.''

''Cut that mushy shit Sunshine and pick one already.''

''Ah, what about that one?'' Quinn said pointing at the small brunet in a short skirt across the room.

Santana groaned. ''Oh for the love of God, could you be any more obvious?''

''San shh. Leave Quinn alone. I think she's very pretty Quinn, but from what I heard in the bathroom she's here for her bachelorette party. I'd like to meet her though. Her wedding is going to be next to a lake with ducks.'' Brittany sighed sadly.

''Don't worry, B. I'm sure San's going to make sure that your wedding has ducks too.''

''Shut up Fabray and go up to that redhead over there.''

I look to where Santana is pointing. There, sitting at the bar, is a gorgeous redhead slowly finishing her drink.

Quinn nods slowly. ''Alright, wish me luck.'' She says, finishing her chocolate milk.

Brittany encourages her, and Santana tells her that at the end of the night the girl will be screaming her name.

I look back at the redhead. Santana is right. She could be screaming Quinn's name at the end of a night.

_No Rachel. Stop._

And she could be kissing Quinn's full lips and her strong jaw. She could be running her hands across her abs and leave bits and marks and…

''NO! Quinn, stop!'' I yell before I can stop myself.

Three wide pairs of eyes look back at me.

_Crap._

''Umm…I…you…Oh! Look! You left your wallet here!'' I try to smile, but it looks more like a grimace.

Something flashes across Quinn's eyes when she takes her wallet from me. Disappointment?

_Hah, you wish._

''Thank you.'' And with that, she's gone.

_Baby it's you._

_You're the one I love._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only one I want._

_Come on baby, you need to see._

* * *

''This is killing me.'' I say. ''We can't hide here forever. Go to the bathroom again, come on.''

''Do you think I enjoy this? Britt's had to go to her dance lessons, and I'm stuck here with you. And I 've already been to bathroom twice in the last forty-five minutes. God, why are there so many people here?''

''I have no idea. It's usually quiet. Maybe the world is ending. Come on San, do it for Quinn.''

''No means no, Short Stack. Don't push your luck.''

''Do you think _I_ should go again?''

''If Quinn saw you the last three times you went I don't think it's good idea.''

I pout and lean back at my chair. Santana smirks at me.

''What?'' I ask.

''Just admit it already.''

I put on my most confused face. "Admit what?"

''Don't play this shit with me, Berry! I can see right through it. You've got the hots for Fabray.''

I fake a gasp. ''I do not!''

''Oh you do.'' She leans closer, ''I can see it in your eyes. And you blush every time she touches you. You can't take your eyes off of her. And right now, it's killing you that she's flirting with another women.''

I swallow loudly. ''I have no idea what you're talking about.''

''Then look me in the eyes and say that you wouldn't kiss her every chance you got, that you wouldn't give anything to feel her shiver underneath you, to hear her moan your name. To trail your tongue along her neck.''

Or my teeth.

_Bad Rachel. Stop it._

''Or would you rather feel her lips on you?''

_Don't even go there._

''Can you imagine how her hot breath would feel on you while she's biting your earlobe?''

I shiver.

_Abort mission. Abort mission._

''Or how her fingers would go all the way down…''

''I'm just going to stand up on my chair and look from up here!''

She bursts of laughing.

I hate her. I really do.

I get on my knees and start searching the crowd for Quinn. There really are a lot of people in here tonight. I would like to believe that I look like some Bond girl. But I know that I probably look like a meerkat with too much hair. And besides, I don't think I could kill anybody. I scan the room once, twice but I can't find Quinn anywhere. I close my eyes and count to ten then look again, but still nothing. I slide back to my chair.

''She is not here,'' I say.

''What do you mean she is not here?'' Santana asks confused.

''Is there a problem, ma'am?'' asks a voice from behind me.

I look over my shoulder to look straight in the eyes of very angry man.

''I'm the manager.'' He says. ''My staff noticed that you're acting very strangely in the last hour.''

''Strangely?'' I ask blushing. ''I wouldn't say that. I was just searching for my friend.''

''I'm sure you were.'' He smiles, obviously not believing me. ''It's just that Mr. Depp is our loyal guest, and we like to make him as comfortable as possible.''

I frown. ''Mr. Depp?''

He raises his eyebrow. It looks ridiculous compared to Quinn.

''I think we both know who Jonny Depp is, ma'am.''

I gasp. Jonny Depp is here? In this room? Breathing the same air as me?

''J-Johnny Depp is here?'' I manage to squeak out.

He looks at me like I'm crazy. ''Right there, ma'am.'' He points at the same spot I was searching for Quinn a second ago.

''Damn.'' Santana says under her breath.

''You should know that we don't welcome stalkers in here.''

''Stalkers?''

''We're doing everything we can to get rid of them,'' he says looking straight at me.

''I, well, I-'' I can't believe this man! How dare he blame me without any evidence! ''You are wrong, sir. I was simply looking for my friend.'' I don't lose eye contact.

''_Friend_.'' Santana scoffs.

I glare at her.

_Not now._

''I understand.'' He says looking suspiciously at Santana now.

''Is there a problem?'' Quinn shows up out of nowhere.

''Quinn!'' I say, jumping to my feet.'' This is my friend.'' I say to the manager, possessively putting one arm around her waist. ''The one I was taking about.''

He looks up at Quinn. ''I see.''

Quinn glares at him. ''Is there anything I can help you with?''

''No,'' he says carefully. '' No, everything is fine.'' He smiles and goes away.

Quinn is still watching him as he leaves.

''What was that about?'' she asks once he's gone.

''He thought Berry was perving on Johnny Depp. Nothing unusual.''

''Yeah. Very nice character that Johnny Depp is.'' Says Quinn.

Wait.

''You know Johnny Depp?'' I ask wide-eyed.

''We just had a drink. Turns out that redhead, Jenna, was his date tonight.''

Santana face palms.

* * *

''I really don't think this 'meeting new people' thing is for me. I think I should just wait.'' Quinn says dropping onto the couch.

_By all means, do it._

''Don't let this get to you Quinn. It's not easy to compete with Johnny Depp.''

''Can we not talk about this anymore? I kinda just want to watch a movie and forget about everything.''

''Of course.''

I sit beside her and watch her flip through programs. She finally decides on The Butterfly Effect. Then she puts a blanket on top of us and snuggles in, lying down.

Half of the movie has gone by, and I have no idea what's going on. It doesn't have anything with the fact that he's traveling in time. It's Quinn who is lying right here. If I lay down, we would be spooning. Do friends spoon? Would she freak out?

I'm going to do it. If I lay in front of her it's all up to her. She could hug me or ignore me. Her choice.

I slowly lift the blanket and snuggle down beside her. For a moment she goes completely still. She doesn't even breathe.

This was a stupid idea.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

I start to move, but then I feel movement on my lover back. She is going to hug me.

_Oh God she is going to hug me. Can she feel my heart? Oh fuck. I need to start to breathe again. _

For a few seconds her hand is awkwardly standing on my hip. She hesitates.

I gently take her hand and put it across me. She snuggles closer to me, and I can feel her smile on back of my neck.

_Oh God. Oh God. I'm going to die. Just. Breathe. In. And out._

She shifts her position and gently caresses my neck, inhaling deeply.

It sends shivers right through my spine, and well, my core.

_Don't you dare ruin this for me horny!Rachel! I will ends you._

Oh great. Now I'm channeling Santana.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I don't know what happened. Keep on mind that I was high on Red-Bull while writing this. Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It is warm. It is too warm. And it's October now. You don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know something's wrong with this picture.

God everything smells so nice. Like vanilla and coconut and gummy bears.

It should be cold and there should be the aroma of coffee lingering in the air.

I slowly open my eyes to see what on earth is going on, but everything I see is yellow. Yellow everywhere. I try lifting my arm, but I can't. My arm won't move. I try moving my other arm but still nothing. It's the same with my legs. And then it hits me.

Sweet mother of Barbra! Someone kidnaped me, moved to Hawaii, tied me up, blindfolded me with a yellow scarf and decided to kill me with nice aromas.

Yup, I'm screwed.

Or that's what I thought until something shifts on top of me and, I swear, _purrs_.

And clears my view.

So the good thing is I'm not blindfolded. The bad thing is that there is probably a _freakin' _lion on me.

_Okay Rachel, calm down. You got this. Don't do anything Barbra wouldn't do._

Like Barbra would ever wake up tied up in Hawaii with a lion on top of her!

I need to look down and see in what I got myself into.

I am prepared for many things, but what I see has me completely dumbstruck.

There, lying on top of me, is Quinn Fabray in all her glory. Her hair is a messy blond ball of fur, and she has me in a deadly octopus trap. Her arms are around my torso and her legs around my thighs. Her cheeks are flushed, and there is a small smile on her lips. She looks like she came straight from haven.

My breathing hitches.

She shifts again, and puts her head in the crook of my neck. Her lips are probably slightly parted because I can feel her breath. It sends goose bumps all over my body. I take all my self-control not to moan.

_Rachel you need to move. Now._

But I don't want to.

_Do you want Quinn to wake up and see that you just had an orgasm because she was breathing?_

Well, when you say it like that…

_Right, so move!_

It's easier said than done.

How does one move when completely trapped with by the body of the one she loves?

One doesn't move. I know.

But I also know that my reasonable alter ego is right, and that I have to move.

I manage to free my hand from Quinn's grasp, but when I try to lift myself up Quinn groans and mutters something that sounds like a firm 'No!' and grasps me even tighter than before. Only this time, her thigh finds its way right to my centre.

I can't stop myself from moaning. And just to make things worse my hips buck up searching for more friction.

Apparently this move is too forceful for the still sleeping Quinn because she falls off the couch.

If you kept in mind that she still had her arms wrapped tightly around me, you would already expect that I was following her right behind.

And this is how I found myself on our living room floor straddling Quinn.

There is a loud thud from Quinn's had hitting the floor followed with an even louder 'Ow!'

''Oh my God! Quinn are you all right?''

She blinks a few times and then looks at me in confusion.

_Don't think about what position you are in. Don't think about what position you are in._

''Does your head hurt?''

''Rachel?''

''Quinn I can explain…''

''You are _so pretty_ Rach.''

''…the position we are in, it's purely…huh?''

''You look like a cute little kitty with wild hair. Wait, no. You're a star, the brightest star of them all. Do you want a star? I can give you one if you want. Or even better, we can go on a star! Yes! That would be so awesome. We could ride a unicorn!''

_What._

''And then when we land on one you could sing! You would be a singing star on a star! That would be so cool. And I would bring my Pikachu with us and we could be a big, happy family. Wait. Where is my Pikachu? No! Rachel let go of me! My people need me!''

* * *

Santana! Are you here? This is an emergency! -Rachel *

What's up Berry? Finally realized half of you is missing? -Santana xx

I'm serious here! What do you do when someone passes out?! -Rachel *

I swear, if you knocked out one of your dates again… - Santana xx

Very funny, but no. It's Quinn. -Rachel *

Did you finally show her some boobs? Too much sex? -Santana xx

I'm ignoring you. She fell from the couch. -Rachel *

Is that what you kids are calling it these days? Just leave her alone. She'll wake up on her own. We have some more serious things to discus. -Santana xx

You are impossible. Like? - Rachel *

Like you got the lead in Funny Girl! -Santana xx

But there's bad news too. -Santana xx

Are you there? You didn't pass out, did you? -Santana xx

Rachel? -Santana xx

I'M GOING TO PLAY FANNY BRICE. -Rachel *

Yeah. Here's the bad news: Jessie got the role of Nick Arnstein. - Santana xx

I'M GOING TO PLAY FANNY BRICE. -Rachel *

Did you get my message with the bad news? -Santana xx

I'M GOING TO PLAY FANNY BRICE. -Rachel *

Okay. Anyway, I'm throwing a little party for you at my place. Nothing fancy, just a couple of friends. Be here at 8. -Santana xx

I'M GOING TO PLAY FANNY BRICE. -Rachel *

See ya! -Santana xx

DID YOU KNOW THAT I'M GOING TO PLAY FANNY BRICE? -Rachel *

* * *

It's a nice party. I mean, we did arrive half an hour late and Santana went all Lima Heights on us, but that was expected.

After I came down from my shock about finding out that I'm going to play Fanny Brice and Quinn woke up, she insisted on taking me out for a small lunch before she have time to buy me a proper gift.

And who am I to say no to Quinn?

That's why we were late. But of course Santana would have none of it.

Now that everybody has congratulated me on my role and settled down, I am watching Quinn and Mike discuss the new generation of Nintendo.

I don't understand a single word.

''Short Stack! Would you do me a favour?'' Santana yells.

''What do you want San?''

''See, we are missing cups. Can you get more? We have some in a small closet across the bathroom in which only you can fit. So go and get some.''

''I do not appreciate your constant attack on my height.''

''I do not appreciate your lazy ass still sitting here. Go already!''

I huff, but go anyway.

I find the door across the bathroom and opened it. I'm surprised that Santana wasn't joking. The closet is really, really small. I don't think two people can fit at the same time.

I go in and see a pile of red cups on the top shelf.

Of course.

I try to reach it on my tiptoes, but I am still too short. I bet Santana did this on purpose.

I give up and go get the stool I saw on my way here.

When I bring it in and start to climb on it, Quinn interrupts me.

''Rachel? Are you in there?''

''Yes, Quinn. I'm here.''

''Oh. I just came to see if you were all right. You were in here for a while.''

''Yeah, well I'm too short to reach the cups on my own, so I went to get this stool.''

''Don't climb on that. It might not be stable. Let me get them for you.'' She says entering the closet, completely oblivious to its size.

''Wait! Don't enter until I go out. It's too small!''

But it's too late.

The second Quinn takes a step inside, someone from outside shuts the door, which results in Quinn abruptly crashing into me, and I'm forced to take a step back, or more correctly, climb onto the stool because there is absolutely no space between us.

And of course Quinn's right. The stool gives out, and I screamed because it so dark. I can't see a thing, and I'm falling! Oh, God.

But Quinn is quick, and she grabs my thighs. And I am _forced_ to put my legs around her waist.

I would _never_ do it on my own.

There's a moment of complete stillness.

_Her hands are not on your butt. Her hands are not on your butt._

''Rachel?'' Quinn asks in whisper.

''Yeah?'' I whisper back.

''Are you all right?''

''I'm fine. But we need to find a light.''

So I can get off of you. Because I could spontaneously combust any second now. Repeat of this morning.

Yay!

''You're right,'' she removes her hands, but it doesn't make any difference because we're still pressed tightly together.

_Damn you closed._

'' I just need to…'' Quinn says and starts to turn around.

She isn't going anywhere. This fucking closet is just too fucking small.

Only thing thats turning around are my eyes.

Jesus. Oh fuck.

''QUINN! Stop moving if you know what's good for you!'' I shout.

Quinn freezes.

''I'm sorry. Just don't move, okay?''

Everything goes silent again.

''Maybe I should just get you off.'' Quinn says in a serious voice.

YES! Do that!

Wait. _What?_

''W-what do you mean?'' I squeak out.

''You know. Get you off of me.''

Of course. Get your mind out of the gutter.

''You can't even turn around. How on earth are we supposed to do that?''

''You're right. But what if you like, push yourself off the shelves into me and try to reach the doorknob?''

_Push yourself into me_.

I swear she is going to kill me.

But it's a good idea. If I manage to reach the doorknob we are out. This sweet torture is over.

''That's a good idea. Let's try it.''

But just when I push myself onto her, someone opens the door and Quinn stumbles back until her head hits the wall on the other side of the hall. She faints.

Again.

''Were you two stuck in the closet?'' asks a highly amused Santana.

I huff and call an ambulance.

* * *

A/N Get it? Stuck in the closet? No? Well I tried xD Anyways, we are getting on more serious stuff after this chapter. So I'm asking you, kind people, do you want a date? Or should we just make them kiss? There is a lot sexual frustration already ;)


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Sorry for the long wait guys. Finalls got in the way. For you who have asked, yes, I do have a Tumblr. It's askforgardenialove dot tumblr . Anyways, I don't know about this. Either you're gonna love it or you're gonna hate it. I hope for the first :) Quinn's POV._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Quinn wonders if she can pull out a polar bear out of her bag. Harry Potter style. Concentration is the key. But seriously, there isn't an end to it; it is like she's searching the depths of a Mordor. She needs to clean her purse. Soon. She's considering ringing the bell when her fingers make contact with something cool and hard.

Ah, there are her keys. She steps inside the apartment and tosses the purse away. Cleaning can wait.

''Honey, I'm home!'' she smiles to herself. When she says that line out loud it makes her feel like she's in a movie.

She's halfway to her room when she hears it. She freezes in fear.

It's quiet. There is silence in her apartment. _Silence_. The last time this happened was two years ago when her hamster died, and Rachel didn't know how to approach the subject.

''Hon-Rach? Are you here? This isn't funny.''

She runs to her room to get the baseball bat. Pft, what zombie invasion? She's got this.

Rachel's room is closest so she goes there first. It's empty. Living room. Empty. Kitchen. The baseball bat falls from her tight grip. There is Rachel Barbra Berry in all her glory. She is standing in what seems to be a pile of chopped carrots and broken eggshells. Her hair and face are covered in flour. In one hand she has a pan and in another a cookbook. At least Quinn hopes it's a cookbook, but if the salad bowl on top of Rachel's head is any indication, something went seriously wrong.

''Rachel, what on earth are you doing?''

Right at that moment the pan catches on fire, and Rachel jumps back with a surprised scream. Quinn hurries forward to turn off the stove.

She turns around to see Rachel staring back at her with big, tearful eyes. She looks terrified, sad and beautiful. Always beautiful. Quinn's torn.

''I can't cook.'' Rachel whispers dramatically.

Quinn snortes.

''Yeah, we figured that out fifteen years ago when the microwave exploded after you tried to heat up pizza leftovers.''

''Fanny can cook.'' Rachel whispers again.

''Who?'' Quinn's confused.

Rachel takes a deep breath. ''Fanny Brice can cook, and I can't Quinn. How am I supposed to play her if I can't even cook! I'm such a failure. We have our first rehearsal tomorrow and they are going to realize that I can't cook…''

''Rachel.''

''…and they are going to be disappointed and fire me and I'll end up on street…''

''Rach.''

''…because I won't be able to pay rent anymore, and I'll end up under some bridge living in a small box with a …''

''Honey. Short Stack. Sweetie-pie. Love of my life.''

''…rat as my pet, and I'll die because I don't even know how to start a fire…''

Quinn sighs and puts her surprised face on. ''Oh my God, Barbra Streisand!'' she shouts pointing behind Rachel.

''…and don't get me even start on…WHERE?''

Rachel turns around abruptly only to be face to face with the fridge.

She frowns at Quinn. Quinn wants to kiss that frown away. She takes a step closer.

And then stops in mid-air when she realizes what she's doing.

_God, control yourself woman._

Rachel looks at her in question. Quinn takes the salad bowl of off Rachel's head just to remind herself that she is not the weird one right now.

Rachel blushes.

''I needed to stop your crazy-woman blabbering.'' She hears Rachel snort, but ignores it. ''You won't get fired because you can't cook. That's ridiculous.''

''But Fanny could.''

''But you are not Fanny. You are just pretending to be one, which means that you don't have to actually cook. You just have to pretend to cook.''

Rachel still doesn't look convinced.

''Are you in love with Jessie St. James?''

A look of pure horror crosses Rachel's face. ''What? Havens no!''

Quinn smirks. She hates Jessie St. Jackass.

''But you are going to pretend you are because he plays Nick and Fanny is in love with him. It's the same with cooking. Just pretend.''

''Well, when you put it that way…''

''And besides, no one is going to care if you can cook or not when they hear your voice.''

Rachel smiles. Quinn absolutely loves making Rachel smile. She beames back.

''Hey, Rach?''

''Hmm?''

''I heard this song on my way home. It's really catchy, and I would love to sing it to you if you want.''

Rachel's eyes sparkle. Quinn knows what she's doing. She's a pro at cheering Rachel up.

''Quinn. I would _love_ to.''

Quinn takes the cooking spoon from Rachel's hand and clears her throat.

_Hey baby won't you look my way,_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you got to say,_

_all you're giving me is fiction_

Quinn is kicking her legs around and dancing around Rachel Egyptian style. She's making a complete fool of herself, but she's making Rachel smile. So she jumps on the kitchen island for the next lines.

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I find out that_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks_

She shakes her head like a mad woman. She can't see anything. Rachel is laughing so hard that she has tears in her eyes and is yelling 'Robot hands! Robot hands!' to Quinn. Who is Quinn to say no? She does decent robot after all. She jumps back down and falls on her knees in front of Rachel. She' shaking like she is having seizures. John Travolta would be proud.

_It started with a whisper_

_and that was when I kissed her_

_and then she made my lips hurt_

_I can hear the chit-chat_

_take me to your love shack_

_mama's always got a backtrack_

_When everybody talks babe._

Quinn collapses on the floor next to where Rachel is trying to stop laughing and start breathing again.

She isn't successful.

After a minute or so, Rachel finally sighs. ''That was amazing Quinn. You are an exceptional dancer.''

''Why thank you Ms. Broadway, it was my pleasure. Would you like to watch Funny Girl with me?''

Rachel is gone before Quinn can finish her sentence. Nothing can distract Rachel from Funny Girl. Nothing.

* * *

''What do you mean Tinky Winky is gay?'' Rachel asks wide eyed.

They were ten minutes into the movie when Quinn lets this slip. She doesn't even know how it happens. She just can't control what comes out of her mouth sometimes. Rachel's astonished. Funny Girl is long forgotten.

''Well…you know…he likes guys instead of girls and…''

''I know what gay means, Quinn. I just…I mean…how?'' Rachel whines.

''You see, I always thought it was obvious. I mean, he was always jumping around with his little red purse. He was always full of glee.''

''How can you be so casual about this Quinn? My whole childhood is a lie. It's like telling me that Harry and Hermione don't end up together.''

Quinn shifts in her seat.

''Actually…''

''WHAT?! No, please Quinn. Don't take this from me too.'' Rachel is pacing around room at this point.

''It isn't my fault. I can't control it. I would fix it if I could. I can rewrite the book for you if you want. Just don't be sad. Please.''

Quinn would do it. She would rewrite every single book if needed. Well, not every book since Harry and Hermione have a lot of chemistry in all of them. She would just need to rewrite the end, really.

Rachel eyes soften. God Rachel is so breath-taking all the time. It isn't doing any good to Quinn's heart.

''Oh Quinn, honey, you don't have to. I was just rooting for them, you know. I should really read those books already. ''

Quinn beams, ''Yeah, you should.''

''I'm overly emotional right now. With the show starting, and I'm currently reading _The Hunger Games_ trilogy…you know how I get. It's like, it's like someone said to me that Prim dies. Simply ridiculous.''

Quinn shoots up from her spot on the couch.

''I-I need to go. Santana wanted to meet me for a drink and I'm supposed to be there in fifteen minutes and you know how she gets when she has to wait. So yeah, I'm just gonna go now. Bye.''

* * *

''You're late.'' Is the first thing Santana says to her when she arrives.

Quinn glances at her watch.

''Good afternoon to you too, S. It's nice to see you. And I'm only twenty seconds late.''

''I could've spend that twenty seconds going down on Britt. So there is no excuse. I already ordered you hot chocolate so don't worry about ordering. But lets cut the crap and get straight to business.''

Quinn eyes her suspiciously.

''And that would be…?''

''You're asking Berry out tonight. Or kissing her. Or jumping her bones. I don't care which, but you are doing something. '' Santana says with a pointed look.

''What? No. I-I can't. I don't even know if she likes me. I'm not ruining our friendship.''

''Oh puh-lease. Berry is all kinds of crazy for you. Your self-control amazes me actually.''

''You have no idea what are you talking about.'' Quinn snorts.

Santana leans forward. ''Q, believe me, she wants your juices.''

''What do you mean 'she wants my juices'?''

''Really Tubbers? You don't know what that means? Did you even have sex? Like, ever?''

Quinn looks away uncomfortably.

''Of course I had...you know…I just don't understand…ohhh.'' Quinn's eyes widen comically.

''So you are gonna man up and do something about it. Tonight.''

''San, I don't know. What if she rejects me?''

''And what if she says yes? Quinn you love her for God's sake. I knew this since I met you. And Kurt told me that he knew since you were sixteen. I swear to God I'm gonna kill you if you tell anyone this but I...you know…umm… I like her. I don't won't her getting hurt by random guys who aren't good enough for her. And by the way you look at her, I know there is nobody who can love her more than you do. And she looks at you like you're her Goddess. You calm down her crazy. You are perfect for each other. Don't wait till someone takes her from you. Don't screw this up, Q.''

Quinn has tears in her eyes. Santana's right. She can't let Rachel go.

''Okay.''

''Okay?''

''Yeah. I'll ask her out.''

Tonight Quinn Fabray is going to find out how emotional Rachel Berry can actually get.

Or, you know, how hard she can punch.

* * *

_Yup. Not gonna happen._

Quinn starts to walk away back to her room when she looks at the white gardenia in her hand.

_Oh, for Pikachu's sake…_

She storms back into the living room.

''Rachel I need to talk to you.''

She has never seen Rachel jump so high in her life.

''Oh my God, Quinn! How…when did you even come back?''

''Ten minutes ago. I was just watching you from the doorway…'' damn, she wasn't supposed to say that. ''Anyway, I got you this.'' She says, giving Rachel the flower.

Rachelel blushes and takes it. ''Oh Quinn,It's beautiful.''

Quinn smiles at her.

Rachel frownes.

''Wait…did something happened? Is it my dads?''

_Oh no. Not now._

''Quinn if it is, I demand you to tell me this instant…''

''Rachel, please let me just say this…''

''…otherwise I will…''

Something snaps inside of Quinn.

She doesn't know if it's years of pent up sexual frustration. Or if it's because Rachel's lips look so full and soft. Or she's caught up in the moment, but whatever it is, Quinn is glad for it.

Quinn was so very glad for it because next the thing she knows, she has Rachel pined against the wall, her hands on each side of Rachel's head and lips on hers.

It isn't a kiss. It's more like lips touching. She pulls back slightly and looks at Rachel's big, brown and shocked orbs. She can't look for long however, because her eyes keep shifting to those soft lips.

''Rachel.'' She whispers softly and dives in one more time.

And this time, when Rachel moves her lips against hers, Quinn's sure she's dreaming.

It's the only explanation.

Because, you know, Rachel Berry is kissing her. And God this is the best thing she has ever experienced.

If she thought Rachel's lips looked soft, this is a whole new level of softness. Softnesses? Is that even a word? Probably not. Quinn doesn't care.

It's like she's kissing cotton candy. Strawberry flavoured cotton candy. It's making her head spin. It takes her breath away. Nothing in the world exists anymore. There is only Rachel and Quinn. Quinn and Rachel. Nothing else matters.

Quinn feel like she's flying. But if she doesn't pull away and take a breath of an air soon, she's sure she's going to faint.

But she's pretty sure she is going to faint anyway, so what the hell. Who really needs air?

Apparently Rachel does.

Rachel pulls back and slowly opens her eyes. Her pupils are blown and her hair is messy, and she doesn't wear any make-up. Quinn thinks it's the most beautiful sight she has ever seen.

''Would you like to go out on date with me, please?''

Really, sometimes she just can't control the words that come out of her mouth.

* * *

_A/N Next up, first date!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N** Ah, I'm so sorry for the long wait. It was my birthday and I was on the short trip around Europe so you know...Anyways, here's the first part of the date. Hope you are gonna like it! :) _

_**Born2try**: Oh God, I'm sorry for the spoilers! Next time I'll remember to warn you guys! Hope I didn't ruin it for you :(_

* * *

Rachel isn't sure what happened.

Or how it happened.

Or why she is in the bathtub, fully clothed, with her cell phone in her hand.

Actually, when she thinks about it, she is pretty sure she is dreaming. She could swear Quinn kissed her. And that's not something that happens on daily basis. She's going crazy, hallucinating and all that. But then again, she can still feel the taste of gummy bears on her lips. As she licks them, a jolt of pleasure shoots through her body. The way Quinn kissed her, pinned her to the wall, whispered her name, God it was magical. It was everything she had ever imagined. You know how they say when you kiss someone you get butterflies in your tummy? Orchestra in your mind? Well, those sneaky little bastards are lying. Butterflies? More like freackin' elephants trying to escape. And orchestra? Nah. More like a nuclear bomb explosion. She wasn't able to process, think or hear anything. Well, anything beside Quinn and her little moans. That shoots another jolt of pleasure down her spine. Then Quinn asked her to go...OH MY GOD.

That's why she's fully clothed in her bathtub with her cell in her hand.

She's going out on a date.

With Quinn.

_On a date._

They say that nothing good in life lasts forever. This is it then.

There is no way Quinn will want to kiss her after the date. Nobody ever does.

Don't start crying now. Keep it together, she reminds herself.

She presses 3 on her mobile and sinks down so she is half sitting in her bathtub. After fifteen seconds or so, a high, melodic voice answers. ''Kurt Hummel speaking, how may I help you?''  
Rachel sniffs one more time before answering.

''Hi Kurt it's me. Rachel.''

''Oh, Rachel, honey. I didn't check the caller ID. Are you all right? You sound kind of sad.''

''Yeah. Well, Quinn kissed me. And asked me out on a date.''

There is a deathly silence on the other end of phone. Then she hears something hitting the ground. Hopefully he didn't broke anything valuable.

''OH MY SWEET GUCCI AND CHANEL! Did she really? If you are messing with me about this, I swear I'm gonna...How was it? Is she a good kisser? Wait, that...is a good thing, right?''

''She is the best, everything I've ever hoped for, really. Sweet and tender yet passionate and sexy. Perfect mix of both. And she kinnda tastes like candy. Gummy bears maybe. I'm telling you, perfect.''

''And you are sad because...''

''Didn't you hear me before? She asked me out on a date Kurt. A date.''

''And that is a bad thing because...I'm sorry, but I'm obviously having a hard time following you. But in my defense, your logic is backwards. Going out is a good thing. Progress.''

''Do you not know how bad I'm with going out on dates? In the last six months I was on maybe two successful dates. And by successful I mean not a complete disaster. I'm going to ruin everything.''

''...that's it?''

Rachel pauses for a moment.

''What do you mean 'That's it?' ''

''I mean, that's it? That is all you're worried about? Ruining a date?''

''What? That's not a good enough reason to worry?''

Kurt chuckles.

''Rachel, sweetheart, of course not.''

''But what if I...''

''Nothing's going to stop Quinn from loving you. She's seen you at your best, your worst, your everything, and she is still there, next to you, standing tall and proud trying to protect you from all the bad things in the world, wishing for nothing more than to be able to hold your hand while walking down the street. You are a match made in haven, Rach. Perfect. It took you long enough to realize that, don't screw it up before it even begins because you're scared.''

'' I...you think she loves me?''

Kurt goes into full on laughter until he's choking on air.

''God Rach, for someone so smart you sure can be stupid sometimes. It's not that I think she loves you, I know she loves you. She's been in love with you for a pretty long time actually. The real question is, do you love her?''

What kind of question is that? Of course she loves Quinn. Without a doubt.

''And before you say anything, I don't mean that in 'I've known her forever' way or 'she's my best friend' way. I mean, could you spend forever with her? Start a family? Wake up every day in her arms and still be happy? Are you in love with her?''

This got Rachel to stop for a second.

'' Oh God, I don't know. Am I? I mean it's not like I would mind if I got to kiss her everyday. No, actually I wouldn't mind that at all. Or just hold her hand, really. And she is the most considerate person I know. A sweetheart, truly selfless. I love the way her mind works. It's like she would do anything to keep me happy. And not just me. Everyone. That works well because when she makes me happy, she is happy and I would give up my career to see her smile. Have you seen her smile Kurt? I swear it lights up the whole room. And have you heard her laugh? God, when she laughs she makes everybody else laugh too. You can always tell when she is truly happy, because her eyes sparkle and turn this beautiful shade of green. Of course I would start a family with her. I mean, you have seen her right? And we would have the most adorable children ever. With her eyes, bone structure and intelligence, my hair and talent. They would be perfect. Or maybe just her. Quinn 2.0.''

At this point Rachel is going through her closet picking the perfect combination of clothes for her date. With Quinn. She silently screams from happiness. God woman, contain yourself. Rain it in.

''Well there you go. You answered your own question.''

She quickly checks the time.

''Oh crap. We're going out in three hours! I have nothing to wear! What do I do now? This is all your fault Hummel. You could've just immediately said that I'm in love with her and saved us both some time.''

''Did you just stomped your foot? And well, where is fun in that?''

* * *

He chuckles before giving her his opinion on what she should wear.

It's fifteen minutes before six. Fifteen minutes until her date. Should she go out into the living room? Wait in her room? What do you do when you share living space with your date? Well, shit she should have thought about this before.

Just when she picks up her purse, she hears a soft knocking at the door. Her heart does a double jump.

_Okay. You got this. You can do this. Just go out and play it cool._

She slowly opens the door to come face to face with Quinn. All air is sucked out of her lungs. Quinn is beautiful. She has black eyeliner and soft black eye shadow which makes her eyes shine even more, pink lipstick that makes her lips that much more kissable. She wears a leather jacket and v-cut polo shirt that hug her curves in all the right places. That shoots a jolt of pleasure in all kinds of places inside of Rachel.

_God, it's too early for this._

''Hey, Rach. You look gor-''

Quinn chokes on air when she sees what Rachel's wearing. Rachel sees Quinn'a pupils dilated while she practically stares at her cleavage. Guess it was right decision to wear this dress. It shows more than it hides. She'll thank Kurt later.

Quinn blushes and quickly looks up. Now her eyes are completely black.

Maybe they could just stay home.

In her bed.

All night.

Quinn tries again.

''You look rea-''

It's more a squeak than anything else, so she clears her throat and tries one last time. ''You look really gorgeous Rachel.''

This time it comes out right and she smiles.

''I brought you these.''

She hands Rachel a bouquet of white gardenias. ''Oh Quinn, sweetheart, they are beautiful. Just like you''

The tips of Quinn's ears turn red as she ducks her head, ''Ready to go?''

''Yeah, just let me put this in the kitchen.''

''The guy that sold them to me said that they'll last longer if you put them next to a window so...''

''Of course. Can I put them next to your books then?''

Quinn smiles. ''That'd be perfect.''

It's when Quinn turns around that Rachel realizes there is a huge backpack on her back.

She quickly puts the flowers away.

Quinn offers Rachel her hand and locks the door behind them.

''So, Quinn, tell me. Is there a special use for that backpack of yours?''

Quinn smirks as she opens the car door for Rachel. Such a gentle woman. ''Hah. Wouldn't you like to know.''

Gentle woman my ass.

Quinn puts backpack away and climbs into the car.

''Quuuinn. I deserve to know. I'm part of this date, too.'' She pouts.

''And I'm very glad for that. But it's a surprise. Pouting won't help.''

Rachel isn't having any of it.

She puts her best puppy face on.

''Please, Quinnie. Tell your Rachel where we are going.''

The biggest smile spreads on Quinn's face.

''I'm not looking at you.''

If you can't convince them, confuse them.

''Am I not pretty enough for you? You don't like my dress? I should have known. Sometimes I'm just so stupid.''

Rachel sights and looks out of the window.

Quinn's eyes widen comically.

''What?! Rachel, no. You are beautiful. Prettiest girl of them all. Your dress is perfect. Really, it is. I just needed that backpack for...''

Quinn abruptly stops.

''You sneaky little...that was close. You almost got me. But I'm not going down that easily, love.''

''Oh come on! What does one have to do to know where she's going? You know, in some countries this is considered kidnaping.''

''Ah, always the drama queen. And it's only kidnaping if I'm taking you against your will.'' Quinn stops to think for a second. ''Is that it? You don't want to be here? With me? Is that why are you protesting so hard?''

Quinn has the saddest face ever. She looks so disappointed. It's Rachel turn to be shocked.

''Oh my God, Quinn, no! I want to be here. I want to be with you. I'm sorry for making you think that. You know how I am. I just...''

Quinn's face breaks into a huge smirk.

Then everything clicks.

''OH. Oh, you think you are funny, don't you? Well, we'll see what's so funny now.''

She pokes Quinn's ribs once. Twice. Three times. Quinn is using all her energy to try and not react. But then Rachel uses her second hand too. That sweet, little munchkin came straight from hell. Quinn can't hold it together any longer so she bursts out laughing.

''Rachel! Stop! Please, stop! I'm driving!''

''Only if you tell me where are we going!''

''Oh my God! I'm gonna get us both killed!''

''Tell me!''

''Yes! Alright I'm going to tell you.''

Quinn removes Rachel's hand with one of hers and instead to putting it away, she interlocks their fingers. Rachel swoones.

Quinn parks the car.

''First, we are going to dinner in that restaurant over there.''

Quinn says pointing to a vegan restaurant named Stardust. Rachel didn't even know that they had vegan restaurants so close to their building.

''And when we fill that little tummy of yours, we are going there.''

Quinn points to a building on the other end of street.

Rachel squeezes her eyes to see better. But no. Nothing's there. Just a building.

When she turns to look at Quinn, her door is already open with Quinn standing by her side and offering her hand once again.

''M'lady.''

Rachel blushes.

When they enter the restaurant Rachel is taken aback. It is the most beautiful and romantic restaurant she has ever been in. It is quite large, but smoky lights and Frank Sinatra make her forget about everybody else in the room. There are few couples dancing on the dance floor. She wonders if Quinn and she will end up there.

Quinn takes her hand and leads her to the booth at the end of restaurant. There is single red rose at the center of the table. They sit on opposite side of both so they are facing each other. Rachel misses contact, but she thinks it's better this way. She can't do anything stupid. And she can see Quinn in all her glory.

''You didn't have to bring me to a vegan restaurant you know. But I must admit, I'm impressed. This restaurant is beautiful.''

Quinn beams.

''I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I stumbled upon this place a year ago and I immediately knew this was where I wanted to take...''

''Wait. You found this place a year ago? How long have you planning on taking me out on a date?''

''I...Well, you see...umm...''

Right at that moment the waiter interrupts and saves Quinn from answering _that_ question.

''Good evening ladies. How may I serve you?'' He says looking directly at Quinn. ''I'll have the house special and a glass of red wine, please.''

''Make that two.''

''Ah, great choice. Your order should be ready shortly.'' He smiles at Quinn one last time and leaves.

Jackass.

She looks back at Quinn.

''So..you never answered my question.''

Quinn looks everywhere except in Rachel's eyes. Then sighs.

''Well, I'm not completely sure, but I think sometime around ninth grade.''

This got Rachel to stop for a second.

''I think I misheard you. It sounded like you said from ninth grade. Did you say nine months or something?''

''Um, well no. I said since ninth grade. Since we were fifteen or so.''

Rachel is shocked.

_She's wanted you for more than ten years._

_That's completely impossible._

_But it's not. You heard her._

_That's more than...That's more than one decade._

_Her selfcontrol must be enormous._

_She never even said something. Not a thing. I didn't even now she liked me like that until yesterday._

_Well, that's not completely true. She did always make you feel special._

_But I...that's not..._

''Rachel? Are you all right? You look kind of pale. Should I get you some water?''

Rachel still doesn't quite believe it.

''No. No, I'm fine. It's just...that's really long time Quinn. Why didn't you say something before?''

Quinn sighs.

''I think I was just scared. I mean, you were so beautiful. You_ are_ beautiful. You have a great personality. You can be friends with whomever. And everyone always likes you. And I was...well I was just kinda there. I had those big glasses and you were my only friend. I didn't think you would say yes and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. And then you met Finn, and I lost you forever. Or so I thought. I can't even describe to you how happy I was when you two broke up.'' Quinn's eyes widen comically. ''Oh damn I wasn't supposed to say that.''

Rachel chuckles. ''It fine Quinn. Finn really was a dutchbag. I just realized it a little too late.''

She smiles.

''If you say so. Anyways, when you two broke up, Santana kidnaped me and told me to do something about my lo-, my crush on you, before you met somebody else. Soon after that you suggested the make over, and I thought if you could make me pretty, then I would have a chance with you. So here we are,'' Quinn says with a smile.

''What? Do you really think I'm here only because of your looks? That is the most ridiculous statement ever.''

''I...really?''

''Quinn. I'm here because I like you. All of you. Not because you have pretty clothes now. If you had asked me out before, I'm sure I would have said yes to your big glasses and Pokémon shirts and all. You're adorable.''

Quinn blushes.

''But that's not the point. I really don't care what you wear. I love your personality. I love how your mind works. I love how you smell your book when you open it for the first time and that you never put sugar in your tea. I love everything about you. _That's_ why I'm here. Not because your hair looks...really sexy right now.''

Sexy hair. Always present. Always in my dreams.

Quinn looks like she could split her face in two with her smile.

''You really think so?''

''Of course Q-bear. You are wonderful.''

* * *

After their meal, Quinn takes her backpack and pulls out sweatpants and a hoodie.

''Change into this and come back so we can go to our next destination.''

Rachel stared at the clothes.

''What?''

''Just do it Rach. Trust me.''

It takes her five minutes to get out of her dress. And then five more minutes to fix her hair and make-up. Quinn is so paying for this. When she returns to restaurant dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, Quinn is already waiting for her next at the door.

Quinn smiles.

''You look beautiful. I think you could even put on my clothes and still look sexy."

Rachel heartily laughs at this. "Let's not get ahead ourselves, shall we."

"You are underrating your own beauty."

Rachel blushes.

"How do you do that?"

Quinn lookes confused, "How do I do what?"

"Always know the right thing to say."

Quinn smirks. "You bring out the romantic in me. It's saved only for you."

Rachel laughes. "You are so full of it, Fabray."

"Just telling the truth princess. And I do believe that somewhere in your previous sentence there was supposed to be the word doctor. Doctor Fabray."

"Don't pull a Jack Sparrow on me."

Quinn cleared her throat.

"Oh, my biggest apologies. Then Captain Jack Sparrow."

"See, it's not that hard."

They are half way there and just as Rachel is about to ask about the mysterious building, Quinn stops her in the middle of street.

"Dance with me."

"But...there is no music."

"We can make some."

"We are in the middle of the street. What if a car comes?"

"We run. Or you know, die."

"That's reassuring."

"Such a heavenly way to die, to die safe in your arms."

"I don't know if I should be horrified or flattered by that."

Quinn pouts.

"Please Rach? Just one dance?"

Like she could say no to those eyes. "Fine."

Quinn does a little victory dance before removing her backpack. God, what a dork. She bows in front of Rachel.

"May I have this dance?'' She asked in the most sincere voice.

Rachel swoons. She feels like she might actually cry. She gives Quinn her hand.

"You may have all of them."

Quinn's eyes are shining and she looks stunning under the moonlight.

She places Rachel's hand on her shoulder and takes the other one in hers.

They gently sway to non-existing music.

A few moments later Quinn breaks the eye contact and leans in.

Rachel closes her eyes in anticipation. She's wanted to kiss Quinn all night.

Except the kiss never comes.

Instead she feels Quinn's lips close to her ear. She shivers. It takes her a few moments to realize that Quinn is softly singing to her.

_At last My love has come along_

_My lonely days are over_

_And life is like a song_

Quinn releases her hand and hugs her tightly to her. They never stop swaying.

_Oh yeah yeah, at last_

_The skies above are blue_

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

_The night I looked at you_

Rachel doesn't know how she got so lucky. She can't believe that this girl was always there and she didn't realize how perfect they are for each other. But in this moment, she knows she got everything she ever have hoped for. She isn't letting go. She is going to get it right.

_And I found a dream that I could speak to_

_A dream that I can call my own_

_I found a thrill to press my cheek to_

_A thrill that I have never known_

Quinn cups her cheek and looks into her eyes. Rachel feels like she is looking straight into her soul. She can't help but smile. It is that or crying. And she doesn't feel like ruining the moment by melting in the middle of street.

_Oh yeah yeah, and you smile, you smile_

_Oh, and then the spell was cast_

_And here we are in Heaven_

_For you are mine at last._

Rachel feels like she is going to explode. She wants to scream and jump and cry and sing all in the same time. She feels like she can fly.

_God woman control yourself. Rain it in. Deep breaths._

She can't tell how long Quinn has been looking at her like that. Judging by Quinn's teary eyes she isn't far from crying either. It's all getting to be too much. She can't stand it any longer. She slowly moves her hand from Quinn's shoulder to her neck, pulling her closer. She can feel Quinn's heart beat beating fast under her palm. She feels proud for making Quinn feel like that.

_Like Quinn doesn't have the same effect on me._

When Quinn lips finally meet hers, her mind goes blank. She can't focus on anything else besides Quinn's lips. This kiss is even more perfect than their first kiss. Kissing those lips just gets better and better. They stay like that for a moment. Neither one moves, just lips gently touching. When Quinn tilts her head a little bit and their lips slide, Rachel sees stars. She wants more. She wants all of Quinn.

Rachel bites Quinn's lip and Quinn moans. At that sound Rachel's hips buckle searching some kind of contact. She can't help it. Rachel uses the opportunity to slide her tongue along Quinn's lips demanding more. When Quinn refuses to give her access, she bites her bottom lip harder. And this time when Quinn moans, Rachel is prepared. She brushes her tongue along Quinn's and now she's the one moaning. Quinn tastes so good. They are both a panting and moaning mess. Quinn hugs her tighter with one hand in her hair and the other dangerously close to her backside. Rachel can't help but moan again.

Quinn pulls away slightly, and Rachel wants to cry. Quinn is looking at her with dark, glazed eyes. She is so sexy.

''I love you.''

Rachel's walls crash down. She starts to cry and laugh at the same time. She must look like a complete lunatic. Thank God they were alone on the street.

''I love you, too. So much.'' She says as she jumps on Quinn. Literally. She clings to Quinn like a koala. Quinn starts to laugh too and Rachel feels something wet on her cheek, and she isn't sure if Quinn started crying too or if those are her tears.

God, they are such a mess right now.

''And you still haven't seen the highlight of this date.''

* * *

_**A/N** So...was it any good? Just so you know, this story originally had 10 chapters so it's ending soon. :( However, if you guys want, I can write sequel or something like that. Also, I'm working on a new story that is sci-fi with superhero!Quinn. If some of you are interested in that and want to beta-it, please PM me. Thank you for reading! Until next time. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Sorry for the late delay guys. I wont even try to apologise and offend your intelligence. However, it wont happen again. Enjoy. :)_

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"So..."

It was really warm here. And safe. And it smelled nice. And Rachel didn't want to move. Ever.

"Hmm?"

"You know, as much as I love holding you, you need to get down so you can see that grand surprise."

"M'key"

It reminded her of teddy bears. Like when she was a little kid and there was a storm outside and she was alone in her big, scary, dark room. She was scared, but she fought it because she want to show her parents that she was a big girl. What was a little storm to her? Pft. So what did she do? She hugged her teddy bear. Because he was going to fight all the bed monsters under her bed and he was going to stop every bad thing in this world. And that's what Quinn was to her, a big, fluffy, good smelling teddy bear with lion hair. Teddy lion. Lion bear. Here to protect her from a big, scary judgemental world. And mean people who criticised her because of her big nose. But it's not that big, really. It's cute. It's proportional to her face and it made her that more beautiful.

She knew this.

Quinn told her.

"Err...you are not letting me go."

"I don't want to."

"I have chocolate chip cookies for you."

"Mmm good one, good one. You know how to bribe people. But give me a kiss first. "

"Oh, I don't know if I'm capable of doing such a difficult and unpleasant task."

"Shut up and kiss me, woman."

And Quinn did, with a big, happy smile on her face. Kissing Quinn would never get old.

She un-straddled Quinn and jumped back onto the floor.

"Lead the way."

Quinn went to get her backpack (with chocolate chip cookies in it, apparently) and interlocked their fingers.

"Will you now please tell me where we're going?"

Rachel wasn't good with surprises. They ate her alive. She needed to know what was happening. It was becoming a problem.

Quinn looked down with those shiny, happy, hazel eyes and smirked. Rachel was starting to hate that smirk. She really was.

"I already told you. We are going to the building at the end of the street. You'll find out in just a moment."

"But Quinn. It is just a building. What are we going to do there? Are we visiting someone?"

Quinn scrunched her nose.

"Is that even a thing? To visit someone on your date? You are running out of ideas, Rach. Hold this just a moment until I unlock the door."

Quinn took the keys from her backpack and handed it to Rachel.

So Quinn owned a key to the building. That wasn't weird at all. Nope. Why wouldn't you have keys of some building you don't live in?

It took Quinn some time to open the door because of the dark, but when she did, she almost started jumping on the spot. Endless ball of energy.

"Okay, okay. We should take the stairs because the elevator is broken. Everything else should be alright."

Everything else? Was there a surprise party? Rachel beamed.

"Wait. This is Mike's place right? We came here to celebrate your victory a few years ago."

Quinn smiled.

"I can't believe you remembered that."

"Oh, Quinn. Of course I remember. It was the first time you got drunk."

Quinn blushed.

"Don't you dare talk about that!"

"Come on. It wasn't that bad. You and Mike almost got married, but if you ignore that part of the night, you were just fine."

She really wasn't. Rachel didn't know Quinn is capable of going that crazy. It was the most entertaining night of her life.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Of Yeah, I was just fine. I didn't burn my Charizard in the oven because 'He can take that, he's element is fire.' And I most certainly didn't walk around the whole night without my pants because obviously 'There is no point in wearing them.' It's the most embarrassing night of my whole existence."

Quinn doesn't know the half of it. She knows only stuff from recording video that Santana and Rachel decided to cut in half because they weren't sure if Quinn is capable of dealing with knowledge of her actions. Quinn would die of the embarrassment. To Rachel, it was just utterly adorable. But still. They did it for greater good.

Rachel couldn't swipe the smile of off her face.

"Well, there isn't. And you must have some good memories, it really wasn't that bad."

Quinn blushed.

"Well, there is this one thing..."

"See Quinn, you should always look at things from the bright side..."

"I kissed you."

That got Rachel to stop for once.

"What? When...oh"

It all came crashing back to Rachel.

"Oh yeah, I remember. We were playing spin the bottle and you pointed the bottle at me. Like literally. You took that bottle and just pointed it at me."

"Yeah, faith wasn't really on my side back then. Sometimes you just have to take it in your own hands. But I must admit, those wine coolers were of a great help."

"That was the quickest kiss I ever had. One second you were there and a half second later you were already running to the bathroom. We all thought you got sick. I wasn't even sure if you kissed me."

Apparently they weren't stopping anytime soon. They were already at the fifth floor and Rachel was having a hard time controlling her breathing. They might as well be climbing Mont Everest.

"I panicked, okay. And besides, you were with Finn at the time and he is freakishly tall. He could've just stomped me. I never understood how you guys worked. Like, were you always caring the mini-chair with you or what? Anyway, enough of that. We're here."

Hale-frickin'-luja.

Rachel was about to hyperventilate. They were at the very end of the building. She should look up some fitness classes, maybe buy a bicycle. Soon. Very soon.

Quinn took the keys again and unlocked some kind of wooden doors.

"You ready?"

"I'm not sure. What is behind them? Surprise party? Secret garden? Lions?"

For all Rachel knew, there could be some pissed off elephants. You could never know for sure.

"No, Rachel. I hired a professional hit man and he is waiting for you on the other side."

Rachel's eyes grew wide.

"God, I'm kidding you funny sized moron. Nothing is gonna jump you, hurt you or kill you."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise."

Quinn opened the door to let Rachel in.

Or should she say, out.

Boy, did she not expect that. First the smell hit her nostrils. It was a strong smell of a vanilla and something sweet, maybe some kind of flower.

There were hundreds of candles placed all around the place. There were white candles, red candles and brown candles. They were on the top of the building and the view was magical. In the middle of all these candles were a dozen of pillows placed to make a decent, so to say, bed.

Quinn made her a picnic.

Rachel was almost 100 percent sure Quinn got the idea from Aladdin. There was even a red carpet to lead the way.

"God Quinn this is beautiful."

Quinn hugged her waist from behind and placed a kiss on her neck.

She had to suppress a giggle.

"You really think so?"

She nodded.

"Positive. This is the most beautiful thing anyone ever did for me on date."

"I'm glad you like it. But that's not it."

"What do you mean that's not it?"

"Your surprise is that way."

Quinn said pointing to their right.

Rachel immediately went there.

Well, she would have, if Quinn hadn't grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast Munchkin."

"Quuuuinn. I'll start to hate you."

"Mmm, I will hate you, too. Come here."

"Quinn, what are you doing? Quinn I can't see!"

"Oh shush. Just three more steps. And...there."

Okay now all Rachel wanted to do was cry. Across the street, on the big billboard, was her picture in her Fanny Brice costume.

It read: 'NEW ON BROADWAY: FUNNY GIRL' and there, next to her picture said 'STARING RACHEL BERRY AS FANNY, OUR NEW AGE STAR'

Oh God, she really should learn how to control her emotions.

"How did you? I mean...what even...nope. I can't."

Quinn laughed at her, but she really couldn't care less. Because there was a huge billboard in front of her. With her face. God, woman calm yourself. Just rein it in.

"Well Santana, Brittney and I discussed what I should do for our first date, you know. I mean I wanted to be sure my ideas were acceptable. So Britt told me that I couldn't go wrong with Broadway. I didn't want to actually take you to a show because I knew you went there on your previous dates, and I wanted for this one to be the best. So, Santana said that maybe I could go and ask Artie, your director, to use an empty stage for one night, which would be incredible, but apparently not possible. Anyway, he mentioned your posters and I asked him to put one earlier with just you on it and bam. Here we are."

Quinn was looking at her with big, exited eyes. Rachel couldn't imagine life without them.

"You know that I love you, right? Because I do, I really do. I love you like, this much."

Rachel said opening her arms as much as they could go.

Quinn's grin was so big she was sure it's going to split her face in a half.

* * *

They were lying on pillows with Rachel's head on Quinn's chests and arm around her waist. There was a purple, fluffy blanket covering them because it got pretty cold in meantime. Quinn was munching on her cookie with thoughtful expression.

"No, you are wrong."

Rachel took that cookie from her mouth and ate it herself. She was never wrong.

"I don't think so. I know you."

Rachel put one of her legs between Quinn's so she could get more comfortable. And not mention that Quinn smelled really good.

"I never state it that you don't. I'm just saying that I know more about you."

"Quinn don't fool yourself. I know you like I know Barbra herself."

"Okay let's play a game. You ask me one question about yourself and I ask you one question about myself and the winner is the one who has the most correct answers in the end. Deal?"

"Oh Fabray you are so going down."

"Mmm I don't think so babe. I got this."

"We'll see, we'll see. I'll start."

"Bring it on."

"Okay so...What's my favourite colour?"

Quinn laughed.

"Really, Rach? That's your question? Everybody knows that. It's yellow."

Rachel smiled.

"Yes well, people usually don't listen to me and just assume it's pink."

"Don't worry babe, I listen to your ramblings."

"You better be. It's your turn."

"Okay, I'll give you something easy, too. What's my favourite movie?"

Oh Rachel has this. She could list Quinn's top ten movies in her sleep.

"It's 'The Lion King.' It still amazes me how you actually know those lyrics at the beginning. I mean, they are in _African_. People usually just make up words and sing them in the right tune."

"Well, I really love that series. There's nothing even remotely close to them."

Rachel gave her the look.

"Except the 'Funny Girl' of course."

"I thought so, too. How much money did I get for my first tooth from Tooth fairy?"

Ha! There's no way Quinn knew this.

"Oh we are getting serious here, I see. Well, I know it was when you were seven. You were so happy you lost one before me."

"That's because the smartest people lose them earlier. Therefore, I'm smarter than you."

"Of course you are. But I don't remember how much money you got."

Rachel was so winning this game.

"But knowing your fathers, it had some meaning. Seeing how you were seven back then, they probably gave you seven dollars."

Her fathers be damned.

"But that doesn't count. You didn't know, you guessed."

Quinn looked at her.

"I am right, aren't I?"

Rachel huffed.

"Yes."

God she really, really hated that smirk.

"I'm unstoppable. The greatest. The best. You can freely give me a trophy."

"You're so full of yourself."

"You love it. Okay so it's my turn. What did I collect during high school?"

"I know this one. You collected those little elephant figures. It was crazy how many you had. They covered one whole bookshelf."

"Yeah. There were fifty-seven. I threw most of them away but I still have my favourite ones."

"I would say to place them in living room, but I am not really sure if we have any free space left. Did I break any bones?"

"Yes, your middle finger in your failed attempt to play football. What is my favourite book?"

"Well, you change it every time you read something new, but right now it's The Fault In Our Stars. What colour was my corsage on Prom night?"

"Pink. What was the name of my first Teddy Bear?"

"Mr. Tony Parker. Like Tony Stark and Peter Parker. I still have a hard time understanding your attachment to fictional characters, you know. What fruit do I hate?"

"Yeah well I still have a hard time understanding your not attachment to fictional characters. You can't stand pineapple. What's my favourite band?"

"That British one. God what's it called? Oh yeah, The Script. I even recall you once saying you would go straight for their lead singer. What animal did I want in college?"

"Yeah well, he's hot. You wanted an octopus. Which, for the record, I'm still in for. Who was my first kiss?"

"We can arrange something. It was Jessica Milestone. What's my favourite TV show?"

"Actually it wasn't...I mean...yeah, okay it was. Sherlock. What is my favourite show?"

"Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean it wasn't?"

Quinn shrugged and turned her hand around.

"It is. It was my first kiss that counted. Really, forget that I said anything."

Rachel would have none of that.

She got up and straddled Quinn fully.

"Quinn. Tell me."

Quinn started taping her hands on her tight.

"Nobody. I'm telling you, forget that I said anything."

Rachel took Quinn's hands and put pined them above Quinn's head. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Quinn couldn't avoid eye contact now. Rachel had a hard time staying focused.

"Umm...well...Noah."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows.

"Noah who?"

Quinn closed her eyes.

"Puck."

Rachel released her hands and sat up.

"You kissed my brother?"

Quinn straightened herself, too.

"It wasn't...It didn't mean anything. I was at your place waiting for you to return from your dance classes and we were watching some movie and he asked me if I ever kissed someone. After I said no he kissed me. It lasted only for like, two seconds."

"I can't believe you kissed my brother before me. I'm going to kill him."

"I know, Rach. I'm sorry. I swear it didn't..."

Quinn was interrupted by Rachel's lips against hers. Rachel crashed them so forcefully Quinn fell back on the pillows.

Rachel couldn't believe her brother had the guts to kiss Quinn. Quinn was hers. Yes, it was years ago, but still.

Rachel run her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip and when Quinn moaned, she slipped her tongue inside. It was different from all their previous kisses. It was all tongue and teeth. It was rough. It made Rachel want more. Much, much more. Especially when Quinn bucked her hips like that. It was Rachel's turn to moan.

"Never again. You are mine now."

Rachel said moving her hips to meet Quinn's.

Quinn took the opportunity and flipped them over. She started to kiss her way down Rachel's jaw and licked her neck. Rachel was a shivering,whimpering mess right now. Quinn had the most talented mouth ever. Were those teeth? Oh God she didn't now how much of that she could take. So when Quinn nibbled at her ear and breathed the words 'Just yours.' she knew she was gone.

* * *

_A/N So, as this story is getting more reviews/follows/favorites then I have ever imagined, it may become a longer story with more chapters then just 10. If you would like it, I can make a two-part story with their whole lives above this point. Like marriage, honey moon, kids, animals...Tell me what you think and thank you for reading :)_


End file.
